A Match Made in Heaven
by OceanOfHell
Summary: UPDATED Ch.22 AU-BV. Bulma and Chichi are slaves... want more? read it! Read, review, enjoy and I will write more!
1. Ch 1 Blood Pact

****

A Match Made in Heaven

Welcome to my messed up world. Bulma and Vegeta are my fav. DBZ characters, so you will find that I will be writing many stories about them. If you can help me out and figure out a good title for this, I can e-mail you the plot and you can help me… I'm just not very good at coming up with titles. Thanx

the faster you review, the faster I write

I have 2 stories going on at once, so I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho).

CHAPTER 1 ~ A Blood Pact

Bulma smiled as her black-haired friend walked into the dining hall. The blue-haired Saiyan jumped up out of her seat and said, "Chichi! I didn't expect to see you at all today. Weren't you supposed to be visiting the palace with your father?"

Chichi laughed. "No, my dad took pity on me. Rather than…" her voice dropped, "than listening to some arrogant counsel and the royal pain-in-the-ass, he allowed me to stay home."

Bulma's blue eyes twinkled as she joined her friend. "Don't worry, we won't tell anybody. I'd have probably said the same thing." Her tail instinctively wrapped around her waist. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot to show you what my dad gave me." Bulma pulled a capsule out of a container. "In this capsule is my father's greatest invention…"

The door to the dining hall burst open as Dr. Briefs rushed in. "Put away that capsule, Bulma, the king is here!" He ushered his daughter and her friend out of the room and towards the main steps. King Vegeta burst through the door to see Dr. Briefs, Bulma, and Chichi on the steps.

"Briefs!" he bellowed. 

Dr. Briefs stepped down and bowed. "If you will follow me, Your Highness." He turned towards the dining hall. King Vegeta's eyes however stayed focused on the blue-haired beauty standing frozen on the stairs. He smirked at her as he followed her father. _That one will be mine_, he thought. The dining hall door swung shut behind him.

Chichi and Bulma looked at each other. They both had seen how King Vegeta had looked at Bulma. They quietly slid down the steps and over to the door.

"So, Briefs" King Vegeta murmured, "do you have anything for me, yet?"

Dr. Briefs gulped. _I don't want this Saiyan to have my gravity room, it'll make him too powerful_. His nervousness showed as he spoke, "N…no, Your Royal Highness."

King Vegeta frowned. "You promised me something this month," he said, his voice dangerously low, "and by my power, I will have something." He smirked. "I know what I want." He stood up from the chair and walked to the door, he swung it open to reveal Bulma and Chichi standing there. "Her," he stated, pointing at Bulma.

Dr. Briefs dropped to his knees. "Father!" Bulma yelled as she ran past the grinning king. She gently placed her hands on her father's shoulders. "Daddy… don't give in," she whispered, "I would rather go, than you give him your invention."

Her father covered his face with his hands. "Kami, Bulma. I don't want to give up either. But I especially do not want you to go and become some slave when you deserve much better than a life like that." He pulled Bulma into a fatherly embrace.

"Well, Briefs. I do not have all day," the king crossed his arms.

Bulma withdrew herself from the embrace and faced the strong Saiyan. "I will be ready and at your palace tomorrow morning."

King Vegeta did not reply as he spun on his heels and left the house. Bulma, in turn, sank slowly into one of the chairs. _I cannot believe what I just did_, she thought. 

Dr. Briefs could not even look at his daughter. He stood and quickly left the room, feeling terribly guilty for allowing his daughter to submit to such dishonor.

Chichi gently touched Bulma's shoulder. "Bulma, please, come outside with me. Allow me to talk to you. Please, Bulma, don't go through this alone."

The blue-haired Saiyan shook her head and reluctantly stood up. She followed her friend out of the dining hall and out the same way the king had barged in through. Chichi grabbed her arm, motioned for her to follow and took off into the sky, her friend trailing behind her.

She took Bulma to their lake. As children, they always used to fly to this lake and play, just to get away from everybody around them. They landed on the soft sand that surrounded the lake. Chichi looked at her friend. Biting her lip, she spoke, "Bulma. I'm not going to allow you to suffer alone." She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to find a way to say what she wanted. "I'm… I'm going to go with you."

Bulma gasped. "No, Chichi! I cannot allow you to do that."

Chichi held up her hand. A small scar was traced along the palm. "Remember this? Do you remember our promise? I won't let you do this alone, I promised. We promised."

**FLASHBACK**

Chibi Bulma dunked her friend under the water. She gurgled as she threw her friend off of her head. The pair laughed heartily as they crawled out of the lake.

Her smile left her face as she looked seriously at her dark-haired friend. "Chichi," she stated.

Chibi Chichi looked at her. "Yeah, Bulma."

"Are we going to be friends forever?"

She smiled. "I sure hope so, Bulma."

Chibi Bulma went silent for a few seconds. "I… I saw my daddy do this thing once. He and some other Saiyan cut their hands, made a promise to each other, and grasped hands. Wa…wanna try?"

Her smile left her face, as she grew serious. "Okay, we'll promise to stay together and protect each other." Chibi Chichi looked around for something sharp, only finding a rock with a sharp, pointy edge. She took the rock and sliced her right hand, handing the rock to Chibi Bulma, who in turn cut her right hand, also.

The two clasped hands as Chibi Bulma said, "We will be together forever, never letting you suffer without being there for you, not letting you be alone, ever."

Chibi Chichi repeated what her friend had said.

**END FLASHBACK**

Bulma frowned. "I don't want you to have to go through this. That was also a part of my promise that I made."

Chichi stopped protests from Bulma. "But you forget that the part of the promise was to never let you suffer without being there with you, and I plan on honoring that part of my promise. You cannot stop me."

The blue-haired Saiyan forced a smile. "You're a great friend, Chichi."

*AN:

Well… how about my first chapter to this story? I hope that it continues to get more interesting and that people **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Ch 2 A Night of Packing

****

A Match Made in Heaven

the faster you review, the faster I write

I have 2 stories going on at once, so I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho).

CHAPTER 2 ~ A Night of Packing

Chichi had gone home to pack and to tell her father, who was most likely going to rejoice, that she was leaving. Bulma had returned to Capsule Corporation and ignored her father while she locked herself in her bedroom. She looked through her dresser drawers for something that would be most befitting of a concubine. Although she did not want to be picked too often, she hardly had any clothes that didn't show off some form of her body, whether it was her cleavage or her legs.

By the time she finished packing all the clothes that she was going to need, Chichi had arrived with her measly bag and was sitting on Bulma's bed, watching her. She smiled as she watched her friend struggle with closing her suitcase, she already had a back filled with all of her shoes. As she started laughing, she stood up to help Bulma, who finally succeeded in closing the offending object.

Smacking herself in the forehead, Bulma swore, "Shit! I forgot to pack my cosmetics!" She rushed into the adjoining bathroom and came back out with her arms filled with little cases. Bulma opened a large holding box and neatly organized her make-up in it as Chichi stared with wide eyes. Closing it, she turned and entered the closet returning with a bag to put the box in. _Oh! Maybe I should take my capsules and the gravity machine with me_, she thought, grabbing a case of capsules and throwing it into the bag along with the box of make-up.

"Bulma?" Chichi queried.

"Yeah, Chichi?" she replied.

"Earlier, you were going to tell me about something that your dad gave to you. What was it?"

Bulma's face grew into a large grin. "Well…" she began, "my dad has been working on this invention secretly for at least a year. This invention will help increase power faster than usual. He made a gravity machine. What it does is it increases the gravity, like, say by 10 times the normal gravity of Vegetasei. That way Saiyans can train faster, by the increase in gravity."

"I can see why he worked on it secretly. The King would use it for his own benefit, and there has been enough destruction as it is," Chichi responded.

Bulma snatched Chichi's bag out of her hands. "Now let's see what you have packed for the palace." She unzipped the plain brown sack. She pulled out a few dresses, _quite ugly ones, too_, some skirts and shirts, _they don't even match_, and a small container with the base necessities, _ugh, how horrible_. "Chichi, you are so lucky that I didn't even pack close to half of my closet."

Her black-haired friend bit her lip and looked at her feet. "I can't help it Bulma, you know what my dad thinks of me."

Bulma put an arm around her friend, pulled her up off the bed and towards the closet. "Chichi, I know that you hate doing things like borrowing my clothes, but it really doesn't matter to me, and those things that you have packed are a disgrace, even to a concubine."

Chichi forced a smile, knowing that her friend was right. As she pulled out another suitcase, Bulma started to throw clothing out of her closet and into a large pile. Once she figured that there were enough clothes, Bulma exited her almost empty closet and stood watching Chichi, who was not moving.

"Well," Bulma said. "Let's get started. I want to see all of that," she pointed at the large pile of clothes, "on you."

Hours passed as Bulma had Chichi try different things on. She would throw a shirt at Chichi, then throw a skirt to her. Then she would take back the shirt and have Chichi try on a different one, and when she didn't like it, she would have her black-haired friend put back on the same shirt that she had just tried on. As the large pile started to recede, another pile, made up of the clothes that fit, started to grow in size. 

Extremely tired from trying on all those clothes, Chichi sat down on the bed glad that there were none left to try on. Then again, she and Bulma had to go back through all the clothes, fold them, and pack them into the empty suitcase. She smiled as she and Bulma went to work on the pile of clothes. Fortunately, this time there was not as much trouble closing the suitcase as there was when Bulma was packing her own.

The girls placed the suitcases next to the door to Bulma's bedroom. Both were getting somewhat depressed as time progressed and they got closer to leaving. Bulma pulled down the covers to her bed as Chichi did the same with the guest bed she had in her room. They climbed into the welcoming beds and flicked off the lamps next to the beds.

"Bulma?"

"Yeah, Chichi?"

"Do you think that they'll keep us together?"

"I sure hope so," said Bulma. "I want to know everything that goes on with you, and I'm sure you feel the same."

Chichi closed her eyes. "We'll be together, I just know it."

"Goodnight, Chichi. Dream of all the hot palace guards."

She laughed, "Yeah, you too."

Chichi was able to fall asleep relatively fast. However, Bulma stayed up late, listening to the light snores of her best friend and thinking about what was going to come, and the decision that she had made. Unable to stay awake any longer, Bulma fell into a deep sleep.

**AN:

Well… wasn't that just delightful, a whole bunch of words describing how two women pack. I promise, it'll get much better ;-)

If you want me to e-mail you when I update this story, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, please give me the title of the story (or at least say, this story has not been titled) and I'll e-mail you when I update that story. Thanx :-)


	3. Ch 3 Unpacking

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r&r please!

the faster you review, the faster I write

I have 2 stories going on at once, so I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho).

Chapter 3 ~ Unpacking

Chichi and Bulma finished lugging the suitcases down the stairs and to the front door. They sat at the breakfast table eating with Dr. Briefs and his wife in silence. Bulma tried to chew her food as slowly as possible, just to delay her leaving.

Although she tried her hardest, Bulma eventually finished her breakfast thinking about how it was her last home-cooked meal.

Her mother stayed inside as Dr. Briefs watched his daughter and her friend put their suitcases into capsules for easy carrying. As Bulma put the capsules in her pocket, Dr. Briefs gave her a slight kiss on the cheek. Then he went over to the black-haired Saiyan and whispered a gentle 'thank you'.

"Ready to go, Chichi?" Bulma asked.

She took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah, I think."

"I've got both suitcases. Let's go," she said.

The two took off in the direction of the royal palace. As they left the community, they entered a part of the planet covered in wilderness. When flying over one extremely large hill, they palace came into view and Bulma stopped.

Chichi turned to face her friend. "If we don't go, they'll hunt us down and kill us."

"I know," she sighed. "I just want to relish in my freedom before I lose it forever."

They continued on towards their eminent doom. As they approached the huge palace doors, they slid open and revealed a palace guard. The Saiyan's brown tail was wrapped around his blue spandex-covered waist and his spiky hair defied all forms of gravity.

He looked at a scrap of paper and back up at the newcomers. "Bulma Briefs?" he queried.

__

Ooh, this is one hot palace guard. She flashed him a smile, "Yes that's me. And this is my friend, Chichi."

"Um…" he scratched his head, "the King said we were only expecting one."

"Well, I brought another. She refused to let me leave and come here alone," she stated flatly.

He looked over Bulma and Chichi. _Hmm… that black one seems to be cute_. "Uh, my name's Kakkarot. His Highness is waiting for you." Opening the doors wider, Kakkarot allowed the two Saiyans to pass him and enter the giant hallway. Rejoining them, Kakkarot headed the little group to the room where the King was staying.

Kakkarot knocked lightly on the door, hoping the king could hear him through the muffled moans coming from the other side of the door.

"What?" the King snapped.

"Um… sir? Bulma Briefs is here," Kakkarot spoke.

There was an annoyed sigh and after a slight pause he said, "Enter."

The door swung open and Kakkarot entered with Bulma and Chichi trailing behind him. The King was standing there in his royal robes with his whore (who hardly had thrown any clothes on) sprawled on the bed.

The King smiled. "Bulma, I only expected you to come, but what a _pleasant_ surprise. You've brought a friend."

__

No shit, isn't he a master of the obvious, Bulma thought, almost laughing out loud.

"Well, considering you've just arrived, Kakkarot, take them to their quarters, and be hasty about it, I do not want the Prince to see them."

Kakkarot bowed to his king and turned around. He exited the room, waiting for the girls to follow, and shut the doors behind them. As soon as the door shut, the muffled groans started up again. Bulma shuddered, thinking about how she was probably the next person who was going to _enjoy_ his company. He led them out of the castle and into a courtyard, filled with beautiful tropical plants. Across the courtyard, there was a separate building. They entered the building and Kakkarot led them to the first room on the right. "There is your room, there are keys inside." He left.

They opened the door to reveal a beautiful living room. The walls were a pale, mauve color, the furniture had a floral pattern. There were two large, puffy couches with a brown, polished table in front of it. Past the couch there was a large balcony with several chase lounges and large, plastic, white table. From where they were standing, they could see straight into a large kitchen with all the necessities of a baker.

Even though depressed from being forced to become a concubine, they giggled as they ran towards two closed doors, which were the bedrooms. They threw open the doors to reveal two beautifully furnished bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms. There were beautiful comforters and patterns. Each room also had a walk-in closet, completely empty, just waiting for their clothes to be hung up, there matching window shades, and the bathrooms were a cheery color with a rose was also a space in the closet that allowed them to pack their shoes away.

The two went to work. They unpacked all the clothes (well… all Bulma's clothes at least) and completely filled the closets and the dressers that were in their bedrooms.

Unpacking took practically all day. They ran around the room opening windows to allow the cool spring breeze to run through the apartment. 

Finally, around dinnertime, they both slumped out of their bedrooms tired from all the packing and unpacking that they had done in less than twenty-four hours. Both of their stomachs grumbled at the same time and they burst out laughing and walked towards their kitchen. Bulma had never been much of a cook, so Chichi went to work in the giant kitchen.

As the dinner progressed, the smell overwhelmed the apartment. Any Saiyan walking by could smell the four-course meal and their noses practically dragged them to the windows of the apartment, where they stood watching Bulma and Chichi eat. They sat there nervously for a few minutes until Bulma stood up and stormed over to the windows, slamming them down on the hungry Saiyans' noses. Then she walked around the apartment pulling down all the blinds so that the newcomers could eat in peace.

**AN:

Wow… two whole chapters of two women packing and unpacking, that's really sad. But don't worry, it'll get much better!

If you want me to e-mail you when I update this story, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, please give me the title of the story (or at least say, this story has not been titled) and I'll e-mail you when I update that story. Thanx :-)


	4. Ch 4 Bad Beginnings and Toilet Water

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r&r please!

the faster you review, the faster I write

I have 2 stories going on at once, so I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho).

Chapter 4 ~ Bad Beginnings and Toilet Water

Things spread quickly around the palace and soon everybody knew about Chichi's cooking, or at least about how it smelled. Saiyans flocked to their apartment left and right, but never asked to take her as a concubine for fear of the dark-haired Saiyan brandishing her frying pan (a few dared to try to take her while she had been cooking, but found a large lump on their heads [not that head, you hentai!]). 

Kakkarot had been somewhat intrigued when he heard that the black-haired Saiyan could cook. After all, he always thought through his stomach. Unfortunately, he picked the wrong time to think about the mysterious Chichi and her cooking, because, as he pondered, a blow came to his face and he plummeted to the ground.

"Dammit Kakkarot! Will you keep your mind on the sparring?" Kakkarot's opponent yelled.

He stood from where he landed. "I'm sorry, Prince, but I was getting hungry and I was recalling a scrumptious cook living across the courtyard." His eyes went dreamy.

"When aren't you hungry, Kakkarot?" Prince Vegeta snapped. When he received no response, he shot a small ki blast at the flickering tail of the opposing Saiyan.

Kakkarot quickly dodged the ki ball. "What?" he whined.

"Kakkarot, you baka." Vegeta smirked (*swoons*) and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well… I supposed it won't hurt anything to go and get something to eat. But as soon as we're finished, we're getting our asses back here and finishing this match, I haven't finished beating you yet."

The hungry Saiyan smiled inwardly. _What the Prince doesn't know can't hurt him…_ "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Vegeta's glare quickly shut him up.

As the prince and his guard walked through the courtyard towards the adjacent building, the smell of food reached their welcoming nostrils. Kakkarot closed his eyes and kept walking forward, accidentally running straight into a tropical tree. He ran his fingers through his hair and laughed as the Prince stood there and scowled at him.

Kakkarot was still laughing by the time they reached the first apartment. Vegeta promptly pounded his fist on the door.

Laughter shot out from the other side of the door as it swung open to reveal a flushed Bulma. "Well…" she snapped, "you could have at least knocked instead of standing there beating down our door."

__

Blue fur? I've never seen this before, Vegeta thought as he curled his hands into fists as Kakkarot quickly forced his way between the blue-haired Saiyan and the pissed off Prince. "Uh, Bulma? It's Kakkarot, I'm here with his highness, Prince Vegeta."

__

Oh great, a fucking stuck-up Prince. She smiled and beckoned them to enter. "Chichi!" she called, "I think we have some guests for dinner."

She stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Really? I'm going to have to cook more?" she sighed and re-entered the kitchen.

Bulma turned around to face the two males who were just standing there. "Well… don't stand around all day, have a seat on the couches and I'll be right back with something to drink." _Maybe I can pour it down that fucker's smirking face_. She entered the kitchen and walked up to Chichi who smiled and whispered, "Kami, have you ever seen such hot guys?"

The blue-haired Saiyan flashed a winning smile. "Kakkarot is, but I don't know yet about that Prince. He may look good, but his personality is driving me up the wall. This will be a wonderful way for me to learn some self control." She reached into some cabinets to retrieve four glasses. Bulma put a few ice cubes in each and filled up three of the glasses with water from the sink. She filled the fourth glass from the toilet in the adjoining bathroom as Chichi stood there gaping at her. She grinned again and entered the living room with the four glasses. She handed one to Kakkarot, place two on the table and handed the toilet water to the Prince.

Both Saiyans completely downed the glass as soon as it was handed to them. However, Prince Vegeta spat most of it back out onto the carpet. "This water tastes like shit!"

Bulma feigned innocence and she took a swig of her own water. "I don't know what you're talking about. My water tastes fine."

Kakkarot confirmed what she stated. "Mine tastes fine as well."

Vegeta's eyes flashed as he looked between the both of them. He threw the glass against the wall, where it shattered and little pieces of glass flew about the room. Like lightning, he appeared next to Bulma and grabbed her neck. "You bitch. You put something in my water, didn't you?"

She did not respond, she just sat there staring at him, with her jaw locked.

He sneered. Anger surging up in him, he picked her up by her neck from where she was sitting and dropped her on the floor.

She made no noises as he dropped her and did not move to stand up off of the floor. "You're lucky that I don't kill you now, whore."

Her eyes flared at the word, but she didn't move, knowing that he probably would kill her if she did.

He turned his back on his guard and the blue-haired Saiyan and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Chichi came in the living room from the kitchen carrying a tray of food. Kakkarot jumped up and took the plate of food from her and took it outside so they could eat on the balcony. Chichi and Bulma returned to the kitchen to finish gathering the food.

As they settled in, Kakkarot dug into the delicious meal. The women practically had to shield themselves from the spray that he created while eating. Fortunately for them, Kakkarot realized what he was doing and slowed down as they all commenced eating.

**********************

Vegeta sat in one of the tropical trees watching them eat on the balcony, his eyes completely focused on the blue-haired beauty that was laughing at something Kakkarot said. _Yes… she will do_

**AN:

I'd like to thank IneiTenshi (for reviewing also ^_^) and I went back and changed Goku's name to Kakkarot

If you want me to e-mail you when I update this story, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, please give me the title of the story (or at least say, this story has not been titled) and I'll e-mail you when I update that story. Thanx :-)


	5. Ch 5 Defilation

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r&r please!

the faster you review, the faster I write

I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho).

*AN ~ I never clarified this in earlier chapters, but even before the king discovers Bulma, she has had sex and is not a virgin.

Chapter 5 ~ Defilation

Prince Vegeta hadn't returned since the toilet water incident. He continued sparring with Goku, and spent most of his free time watching the blue-haired beauty, whenever he could. This time he was following her as she made her way to the palace, towards his father's chambers. As she entered, Vegeta turned away to find someone to spar with, hoping he could vent his anger on something.

**********************

Bulma tapped on the door nervously. This was the first time that he had summoned her since she had arrived.

"Enter," a stern voice commanded.

She timidly pushed open the door and slid it, closing it behind her. King Vegeta was sitting on his bed in his royal bathrobe.

The King's face brightened when he saw who it was. "Bulma… I wasn't _expecting_ you so soon."

She averted her eyes to prevent from looking at the disgusting Saiyan. "His Highness wished my presence, so I hurried and got ready."

He grinned, a horrendous unrealistic grin. "Please, you are my guest, don't stand there at the door." He gestured towards his bed. "Come, join me and get off of your feet, someone as beautiful as you does not need to stand."

Normally, Bulma would have tried seducing him for such a comment, but seeing it was the ugly King who threatened her father, she hardly reacted, other than forcing herself to sit down on his bed. As she sat there, she started thinking about all the other concubines who had willingly opened their legs to the King on _this_ bed.

He watched her with weary eyes, noting that she was deep in thought. She didn't even notice it as he slid closer to her on the bed. She jumped when he spoke, "Would you like a drink, _Bulma_?"

"Uh… y-yes, thank you," she stuttered.

He got up off the bed and walked over to the dresser next to the door. On the dresser, there were a couple glasses, some ice, and a large pitcher of glass (he did not like to drink alcohol before a sexual encounter). As he got the glasses ready, he hit a tiny button on the dresser, then finished pouring the water and returned to Bulma, handing her a glass.

She took the glass and started drinking, smiling inwardly as she thought about Prince Vegeta and the toilet water. Both Bulma and King Vegeta finished their water at the same time, and the King offered to return the glass to it's original place.

When he returned to the bed, he sat down next to Bulma and placed his hands on her shoulders. He lowered his head to her neck, gently kissing it, as his hands tried to pull off her shirt.

Bulma jumped up, surprising the King. "Y-your Highness… I don't think I can do this."

He threw his arms up in defeat. "Very well, Bulma. You are free to leave."

She sighed and headed towards the door. Bulma turned the handle and pulled on the door, however, the door resisted and refused to budge.

Bulma let out a yell of surprise as the King suddenly appeared behind her, whispering in her ear, "Whenever I am through with you."

He picked up a struggling Bulma and carried her over to his bed. Throwing her on the bed, he climbed on top of her and started ravishing her with kisses, tugging at her clothes. He stopped long enough to remove all of her clothes and his bathrobe. King Vegeta roughly pinched her breasts as she squirmed underneath him, striving to get away. He paused again to admire her beautiful body. _Kami, none of the others have bodies like this_! 

The King managed to pin her legs down with his as he slowly slid up her body. His throbbing member was fixed right in front of her face as he murmured, "Now, Bulma, be a good whore and take it in your mouth."

She opened her mouth and he closed his eyes in preparation. Releasing a couple nervous breaths, she forced her head forward, allowing the obtrusive object into her mouth. He shivered and anticipated the feeling of what it would be like to release into her exquisite mouth. However, he did not expect it when she bit down hard on him.

He screamed out in agony, pulling out of her mouth. King Vegeta reached down and grabbed a large chunk of Bulma's hair, pulling her head closer to his. "Looks like this whore needs to learn a few lessons!" he spat.

With his other hand, King Vegeta struck her across the face, causing her lip to start bleeding. He continued his relentless assault on her body: punching her, slapping her, kicking here wherever he felt was necessary. He dragged her back onto the bed, spreading her legs. But before entering her, he struck her again in the head, causing her to fall into the deep, welcoming darkness.

**********************

Vegeta had forgotten about sparring. He had stayed in the garden, watching his father's door for hours. A guard had been summoned into the room, and when he re-emerged, he was carrying the unconscious body of Bulma. Vegeta watched the guard carry her body back to her room.

**AN:

Any ideas for a title people? If you do… write them into your review or e-mail me!

If you want me to e-mail you when I update this story, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, please give me the title of the story (or at least say, this story has not been titled) and I'll e-mail you when I update that story. Thanx :-)


	6. Ch 6 Concubines to Slaves

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r&r please!

the faster you review, the faster I write

I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho).

Chapter 6 ~ Concubines to Slaves

A wave of pain shocked Bulma's body into conscious. She sat up in bed, causing another wave to wreak havoc upon her arms, which promptly collapsed underneath her. Bulma called out in pain as Chichi rushed into her bedroom.

"Oh Kami, Bulma! I thought you never were gonna pull out of this!"

Bulma moaned and reached up, feeling her forehead, hoping that it would make her headache go away. "What happened?"

Chichi bit her lip and would not look at her. "Well… the king… he, uh, well… he raped you."

"He what?" Bulma screamed. "And how the fuck is it that something like this happens to me and I can't remember a_ fucking _thing?!"

"He… uh, he… also beat you."

The thought had dawned on Bulma when she had looked down at her body. There were bruises all over her arms and down her neck, probably some more hiding underneath the tank top she had on. She did not want to look in a mirror to see her face, she was too afraid of what was going to look back.

Chichi played with her fingers. "I guess I'll go get you a little something to eat."

Bulma forced a half-smile. "Thanks, Chich."

**********************

Vegeta was furious. There was nothing that he felt that violated him more than his own father taking and beating his own potential concubine. Every chance that he had, he would sneer and taunt his father, who could still easily beat the shit out of him (and who still proved it to him). He was going to see his father with Kakkarot, but this time he had a plan.

Not bothering to knock (not that he actually would have), Prince Vegeta entered into his father's private chambers. Unfortunately, he caught the king in the middle of a… session with another concubine. The King hastily threw the concubine off of him and grabbed the bathrobe that had cluttered the floor.

"What the hell could be so important that a weakling brat has to barge into my private chambers without so much of a warning?"

Prince Vegeta did not look up, he instead played with one of the glasses on the table next to the door as Kakkarot stood beside him, not moving. "Well, your Highness, I have come to ask your permission for something."

The King scrunched his eyes and stared at his son. "What would be so important to bother me in my private chambers."

Prince Vegeta flicked the glass, causing it to teeter off of the dresser and crash to the floor. "We, Kakkarot and I, have come to ask your permission to take a personal slave of two of the concubines."

King Vegeta laughed. "What the fuck would an urchin like you need with a personal slave?"

Prince Vegeta knew that his father was going to resist him. "Well… father. Taking a personal slave will allow me more time to train, and then you won't have to worry about your poor little son getting destroyed on one of your fucked up purging missions."

The King stared at the Prince. "Fine… dammit, just get the hell out of my room."

Prince Vegeta smirked at his father. "Thank you." He turned and left, leaving Kakkarot to close the door behind him.

**********************

Two regular soldiers walked up to the door and tapped on it, waiting patiently. As Chichi opened the door, the two Saiyans revealed their reason for being there. 

"Chichi?" one asked.

She flashed a brilliant smile. "Yes, how can I help you?"

They pushed the door open and walked into the apartment. "We have orders to get you and Bulma packed. You have been picked to become someone's personal slave."

The smile quickly faded as the realization hit Chichi that she and Bulma were about to be separated. "Who's orders?"

"Sorry, miss. We're just here to pack and deliver. Do you happen to know where Bulma is?"

Chichi blinked. "Yes… she's asleep in her room."

"Chich?" a harsh whisper came from Bulma's room. The battered Saiyan was standing in her doorway. "What's going on?"

Chichi was about to answer when she was interrupted by one of the soldiers. "Bulma… we have orders to get you packed and move the two of you, you are now personal slaves."

**********************

The raven-haired Saiyan had not wanted to leave her bruised girlfriend behind, but she was forced to leave as one of the soldiers escorted her away, carrying her bags. She followed the soldier silently as he made his way through hallways that she had never known existed. Finally, he stopped and pounded on a door. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Kakkarot, covered in sweat. His eyes lit up when he saw who it was, and Chichi blushed as she was pushed through the door, with her bags. The door slammed shut behind her.

**********************

Bulma had not been so lucky. The Saiyan soldier that was with her, was not helpful at all. Instead, he just stood there watching her limp along, wishing that she would hurry up. _What a heartless bastard! Can't even lend a helping hand to someone who's had the shit beat out of them!_ Step by painful step Bulma made her way through the palace hallways and up to a door. The soldier knocked on the door, thrusting the suitcases into Bulma's hands as he walked away. Being unable to hold onto them at all, she dropped them to the floor as the door swung open. She gasped when she saw who it was, but fell to the floor, from all the energy she had lost trying to find the room.

**AN:

Any ideas for a title people? If you do… write them into your review or e-mail me!

If you want me to e-mail you when I update this story, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, please give me the title of the story (or at least say, this story has not been titled) and I'll e-mail you when I update that story. Thanx :-)


	7. Ch 7 A Cooking Lesson

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r&r please!

the faster you review, the faster I write

I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho).

Chapter 7 ~ A Cooking Lesson

Vegeta stood there motionless. He had not expected Bulma to pass out in the middle of the hall on him. With a sigh, he heaved the suitcases into his room. Turning back to his personal slave, he gently picked her up off the floor and carried her into the room that had been prepared for her. When he set her on the bed, he returned to retrieve the suitcases and place them quietly next to the closet. Not quite knowing what to do, Vegeta turned and left, to go and train.

**********************

When she opened her eyes, Bulma realized that she was not in her bedroom. She sat up quickly, looking around. Bulma was lying on top of a regular sized bed with a beautiful blue comforter with matching wallpaper and curtains. The adjoining bathroom had the same kind of décor. The carpet was exceptionally soft and was a mauve color. Bulma peeked out of the bedroom to see what the rest of the apartment looked like.

The mauve carpet continued out of her room and throughout the rest of the apartment. However, the blue color had diminished and it was now a dazzling sea green. The walls were all the same sea green color. The rest of the apartment was at least twice the size as Bulma's original apartment. There was a large dining room with exquisitely carved wooden table and matching chairs. The dining room was connected to a magnificent kitchen filled with double ovens, a gigantic refrigerator/freezer combo; cabinets filled with any possible thing that could be needed to cook. Leading from the kitchen was a living area with state of the art technology for entertainment, largely over-stuffed couches that matched the mauve color with fluffy green pillows adorning them. This living area was what let to a hallway where the bedrooms could be found.

She had already explored her own, and there was only one other room that she just had to see: the master bedroom. She slid the door open a crack, just to make sure that nobody was in there. When she discovered it was empty, she pushed her way in and flicked on the light. The master bedroom was magnificent. The green that had decorated the rest of the apartment had just gotten darker, to almost a forest green. The furniture was a dark brown wood that was intricately carved. The bed was neatly made and several large pillows covered the head of the bed. The bathroom had a giant mirror that was above the sink. Behind the sink was the shower. The shower had green tiles about up to about a foot and a half off the floor, and from there to the ceiling was large glass blocks (y'know… the ones that distort your vision). _Damn… my bathroom isn't like this!_ Bulma bit her lip. She snapped off the light and re-entered the master bedroom.

Vegeta was standing in the doorway as she walked back into the bedroom. She did not notice him as she kept the dreamy look on her face.

"You like what you see?" he smirked as she jumped.

"I… I was… j-just, uh…" she stammered.

He walked until he was standing right in front of her, looking at her face, which she had directed elsewhere. "Just what?"

"Looking," she stated flatly.

He smirked again. "Move and get out of my bedroom."

She scurried by him as he slammed the door behind her. Sighing in defeat, she made her way back to her own bedroom and plopped down on the bed. The white noise of the shower running through the walls lulled her to sleep.

Unfortunately, her sleep was rudely interrupted by a sharp push on the shoulder. She snapped her head up to look into Vegeta's ebony pools as he spoke. "Get up. You are my personal slave and I expect you to do everything that I tell you. Get your things unpacked… now."

Bulma scrunched up her eyes as he walked out of her bedroom. She mockingly mouthed the words 'unpack now' as she walked over to the suitcases. Her closet was one place she had forgotten to explore. Her mouth dropped open as she opened the door to reveal a closet that had to been the size of her old room. There were already some clothes in it that weren't hers, but there was definitely still room for her things. She had been so used to packing and unpacking that it took Bulma about a half an hour to finish unpacking all her clothes and shoes into the closet. It took another fifteen minutes maybe to get the rest of her cosmetics into the bathroom.

She slid out of her room and made her way into the living room, where she found Vegeta indulged in one of the entertainment devices. He did not even look up as he acknowledged her, "There's a chicken in the fridge."

__

Yeah… good for the fucking chicken, she thought as she stomped off towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, she threw open the door to the fridge and pulled out a packaged chicken. Opening the package, the juice from the chicken coated her hands and her lip turned up at the taste and feel of an uncooked chicken. _Holy shit, Chichi! How the hell did you do something like this and… _enjoy_ it?_ She slapped the chicken onto the counter and quickly washed her hands. Madly searching through the cabinets, she looked for a cookbook since she had no idea what she was doing.

Finding one, she looked in the index for a chicken recipe:

****

Lemon Oregano Chicken

Ingredients

1 (3-4 lbs) chicken

1 lemon

1 Tbs. Butter, softened

1 Tbs. Oregano

Salt to taste

****

Optional: white wine and/or chicken stock

****

Directions

Preheat the over to 400 degrees. Thoroughly wash the chicken and pat it dry, inside and out, with paper towels. Cut the lemon in half and rub the chicken all over, squeezing one-half of the lemon into the cavity. Sprinkle the chicken with salt and then rub the skin with the softened butter. Put some of the oregano inside and then distribute the rest over the skin.

Place the chicken in the roasting pan, breast-side down. Squeeze the second half of the lemon over the chicken and put it into the oven. After 30 minutes, turn the chicken onto its back and roast for another 30 minutes or until the skin is dark-golden and crispy. You can deglaze the roasting pan with white wine and or chicken stock to make a tangy gravy.

****

Servings: 4

She looked at the chicken. Bulma picked it up and looked all over it. _Where the hell is the fucking cavity if I'm supposed to wash this thing inside and out. And what the fuck is a goddamn Tbs.?_ She shrieked in surprise as the chicken was pulled out of her hands. Vegeta had been standing in the door watching her sad attempts to figure out how to roast a chicken. Finally sick of her pathetic attempts, he decided to show her what to do.

"Watch me, woman. I'm only going to show you this once… then you're gonna have to figure out how to cook by yourself." His hands dug in and cleaned out the chicken (you know… all the giblets and the heart and stuff they give you… blech). He set the chicken back down on the counter, set the oven to 400 degrees, and grabbed a lemon from the refrigerator. Taking a knife out of its holder, he sliced the lemon in half and squeezed one half into the empty chicken. Following the recipe, Vegeta quickly showed Bulma how to clean a chicken and prepare it.

He flipped the chicken and reset the timer for another 30 minutes. "When that goes off take it out of the oven. I expect you to be able to make dinner tomorrow night, so get your ass working during the day to figure out how this stuff works."

She ground her teeth together and balled her hands into fists. _Yeah… you'll be getting a little more than toilet water the next time around_.

**AN:

The recipe is real for all those who care… exact word for word if you feel like taking note of it… but if not… oh well, you're loss of a damn good recipe

Any ideas for a title people? If you do… write them into your review or e-mail me!

If you want me to e-mail you when I update this story, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, please give me the title of the story (or at least say, this story has not been titled) and I'll e-mail you when I update that story. Thanx :-)


	8. Ch 8 Revenge is floor sweepings?

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r&r please!

the faster you review, the faster I write

I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho).

Oh yeah… by the way, Nimbus brought it to my attention that I used the word girlfriend and I wanted to CLARIFY that it does **NOT** mean the girlfriend/boyfriend thing, just a girl-friend… duh!

Chapter 8 ~ Revenge is… floor sweepings?

Vegeta smirked as he looked at his room. It was barely dawn and he had decided to get up early to test his new slave. He had thrown clothes about the room and completely disheveled the bed, making it look like a hurricane had ravaged the room. Drawers were open with clothes over flowing, the bathroom lights were left on, with a messy sink covered in soapy water and towels. Pillows were lopsided and one would barely be able to see the floor.

He crossed his arms and left his bedroom, his work there done.

**********************

Bulma felt better already. Her bruises were almost gone and she could go around normally. This morning Bulma felt exceptionally good, even though she had all day to learn how to cook. _Ugh… I guess I was gonna have to learn sometime soon. Hey! Maybe I'll go visit Chichi… she can teach me how to cook!_ Bulma forced herself out of bed realizing she needed to get up to serve the stuck-up snot Vegeta. She made her way through the apartment. Noting a scrap of paper, she picked it up and started reading.

"Woman: the bedroom needs cleaned and I expect some food to be prepared by 6:30 when I will get back from training."

She sneered at the letter, thanking Kami (AN: is there Kami on Vegetasei??) she had all day. _Eh… first off to the bedroom_. Bulma slowly made her way over to Prince Vegeta's bedroom. When she opened the door, she shrieked at the mess he had made. _If this is his way of punishing me, he's got to do better than this!_ She sniffled disdainfully and got to work cleaning up the bedroom.

**********************

Bulma was proud of herself. She had finished cleaning Vegeta's room in an hour, leaving her the rest of the day to learn how to cook.

"I think I'll go see Chichi… she'll help me." Bulma muttered to herself.

She exited the apartment. As she walked down the hall, she remembered that Chichi had been moved also, and Bulma would not know where to find her. Realizing she would have to ask for help, Bulma tapped on the door to the right of Vegeta's apartment. Bulma smiled happily when she saw the face of her best friend as she answered the door.

"Bulma! Oh Kami, you look so much better!"

Bulma ignored the comment. She broke her smile to speak, "Well, Chichi, how have you been… and who's apartment is this?"

Chichi sighed, turning crimson red. "It's Kakkarots. And he's so sweet, he asks me to do things, doesn't tell me. And…" she bit her lip, "he thinks I'm beautiful."

**FLASHBACK**

Chichi bent over slightly to pick up some of the plates that had amassed in front of Kakkarot. Her eyes flickered to meet his as she straightened up and turned towards the kitchen. She could almost feel his eyes on her back as she placed the dishes in the sink, but what really surprised her was that Kakkarot was standing there with the rest of the dishes in his arms. Chichi smiled gently and removed the weight from Kakkarot's arms (not that he couldn't handle it ^_^), putting those dishes with the others. It unnerved Chichi when Kakkarot did not stop staring at her.

She looked at him. "Is… is there something that you want?"

He blinked, smiling a goofy grin. "It's just that you're so… so beautiful, Chichi."

**END FLASHBACK**

Bulma waved her hands in front of her friends face. "Chichi? Chichi? Vegetasei to Chichi! HELLO!"

The dreamy look left Chichi's face as she shook her head. "Sorry Bulma… I was just thinking about something."

"Yeah… about Kakkarot."

Chichi's mouth dropped open and she playfully smacked her friend on the back of her head. "I don't know what you're talking about," she stated indifferently.

Bulma smirked. "Yeah… uh huh, suuuure. Well… down to business Chich. I'm actually here to learn how to cook. _His highness_, Vegeta didn't like my cooking last night and I have until 6:30 to learn how to cook something good for dinner."

(*AN: by the way… it does happen to be around 12:30-1 in the afternoon)

Chichi furrowed her eyebrows. "Hmm… I'll see what I can do." She motioned for Bulma to follow her into the kitchen. Chichi opened the freezer to reveal a large amount of frozen meats. She selected on particularly large package and put in a microwave to melt it.

"First lesson, Bulma, always make sure your hands are thoroughly washed before handling any food."

Both stood at the sink scrubbing their hands with antibacterial soap when the microwave beeper went off. Chichi hurried over to the microwave and pulled out the package of meat and started to cut it in slices, removing any form of fat that would not go well with the meal.

"Second lesson is to never stand there watching someone else cook, but actually help them. Here, grab a knife and trim some of this meat."

Bulma grabbed a sharp knife and (following Chichi's movements) helped her friend trim the meat. When they were done trimming and separating the large slab of meat into small pieces (*AN: about the size of the computer mouse), Chichi packaged most of the meat into a bag for Bulma to take back to her apartment.

"Third lesson is to know what you need for what kind of meal. This meat is going to be tenderized, then dipped in breadcrumbs, into some scrambled eggs, and back into breadcrumbs. Then it is going to be fried until both sides are about the color of the wooden furniture."

Chichi reached into a drawer and pulled out a small metal instrument that looked like a hammer, except both sides were flat with little spikes. She started pounding on the meat, both sides, until the whole thing was covered in the little indents of the spikes. Then she heated some vegetable oil on the stove in a pan and threw the piece of meat in after breading it. Showing Bulma how to make sure the meat was properly cooked, Chichi taught her friend how to cook.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot something!" Chichi ran to the pantry and pulled out some cans of potatoes. "With these… you fry them the same way you did the meat, in the same pan so that you get the extra pieces of breading on the potatoes and they look kind of dirty. Actually… my mother used to make them and then tease me that they were dirty potatoes made with floor sweepings. Of course that was before my father killed her." The smile left her face as she remembered losing her mother.

"It's okay Chichi, he's not here anymore and he can't do anything to you."

The raven-haired Saiyan forced a smile. "I suppose so."

**********************

Bulma left the room with a large bag of slices of meat, a couple cans of sliced potatoes, and a determined look on her face. "Thank you so much, Chichi. Hey… can I come back tomorrow around the same time to get more cooking lessons."

Her friend gave her a pensive glance. "Uh… how about you show up earlier… say around 9 or 10."

The blue-haired Saiyan grinned at Chichi. "Alright, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow."

**********************

Bulma entered her apartment and dropped the food off in the kitchen. Reaching for the drawers, she searched through them all to find the meat tenderizer (*AN: the hammer-like thing). When she found it, she placed it on the counter and went to retrieve the breadcrumbs, the eggs, two bowls, two frying pans and some vegetable oil. She continued to make the meal just the way Chichi showed her.

As a huge mountain of fried meat piled up on a dish next to her, Bulma finished frying the last piece of meat. There was a tiny dish with a fork and knife next to it because Bulma could not help but snack for the meal was extremely delicious. She set the stove to low and went to retrieve a broom from somewhere in the apartment. _He wants dinner… I'll show him a fucking dinner. I'm so glad Chichi told me that story because I know what I'm going to do for that baka!_ She returned to the kitchen and swept every single corner of the room. She opened the cans of potatoes and dumped them into the frying pans. Scooping the dirt off the floor, she dumped it onto the potatoes and mixed them around.

**********************

Vegeta entered his apartment at 6:30 to be overwhelmed with the smell of meat. He peeked into the kitchen to see Bulma standing at the stove stirring the potatoes in the frying pan.

"Woman! Where's my dinner? I told you to have it ready for me when I got here at six-thirty."

She glared at him from her position at the stove. "What's the matter? Little monkey boy can't wait for his food? Try a little patience, _your highness_, it could help."

__

How dare she speak to me, the Prince of all Saiyans that way! "How dare you speak to me that way! You either address me as your highness, or prince! Or else you will…"

"Die an unpleasant death… or wait… how about giving me a fate worse than death. Listen, _Vegeta_, we both know that you aren't going to do anything to me."

Without warning, Vegeta had his hand around her throat and shoved her against the refrigerator. "You ever disrespect me again and I won't hesitate to send your sorry little ass to the next dimension!" he spat.

Bulma intelligently kept her mouth shut, even though her mind was screaming with insults and comebacks that would probably make the Prince kill her.

Vegeta released his slave and snapped, "Get the food ready now."

__

It is ready, you royal pain-in-the-ass! She forced a smile and finished making the potatoes. She poured the potatoes into a bowl and carried the bowl and the plate of meat into the dining room where he was sitting waiting. She placed the plates next to him and returned to the kitchen. Bulma went into a drawer and pulled out some silverware for Vegeta and then got a plate and returned to the dining room. As she set the plate and silverware in front of him, she asked, "Would_ his highness_ like anything else?"

He frowned. "Yes, a glass of water."

Bulma returned quickly with the glass to see that Vegeta had started to eat. He had already finished one fourth of the meat and was reaching for some potatoes. Bulma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she quickly set the glass down in front of him and hurried back to the kitchen. Her head was spinning from trying not to laugh, so she poured herself a glass of water.

About ten minutes later Vegeta called Bulma in from the kitchen. "Get rid of the dishes, now."

Her lip twitched as she forced herself to stay in control as she grabbed the plates, the silverware, the glass, and the empty bowl. Bulma dumped the plates into the sink and turned on the water. _Oh… I'll let them soak and I'll clean up later_. She rushed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her, and burst out laughing. Her eyes closed as tears from laughing so hard popped out and rolled down her cheeks.

Vegeta had silently opened the door when he heard her laughter. "What the fuck is so funny?"

Her eyes bugged open as she quickly wiped away the tears. Turning to face her Prince, she replied, "Absolutely nothing, _your highness_."

He narrowed his eyes.

**AN:

Ew… yuck! I got that from something my mom always used to tease me about when she made that for dinner… blech!

Wow… this chapter was extremely long! I never knew I could possibly get it to be this long!

If you want me to e-mail you when I update this story, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, please give me the title of the story and I'll e-mail you when I update that story. Thanx :-)

****

REVIEW PLEASE!!

I would also like to thank all those who gave me ideas for the title, they were all wonderful, but I had to work on this one for myself, but I do appreciate all the thought put into all your ideas and don't want people to hate me if I didn't use their title. Thanx for all the help and I hope that you like the one I made up.

****

Disclaimer: I did not take this title from the author: Angel of the Stars, but I came up with it as I continued through my story before I went to sleep (that's usually when I figure out what I'm going next and I have the perfect scene for the title). Therefore I did not steal the title from the above author and I would like to say that I love your story.


	9. Ch 9 First Steps Towards Bonding CK

A Match Made in Heaven 

r&r please!

the faster you review, the faster I write

I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho).

Ch. 9 ~ First Steps Towards Bonding (C/K)

Chichi blinked.  The sun shone in through her window, lighting up her face.  Realizing that she had to make breakfast for a soon-to-be very hungry and very awake Saiyan, she forced herself out of the bed.  She hastily threw some clothes on for the day, and exited her bedroom.  Silently making her way to the kitchen.

She pulled out three large frying pans, and a somewhat thawed 5-lb package of bacon.  She turned the burners on, threw a couple slices of bacon on each pan, and started frying the bacon.

**********************

Kakkarot was standing behind Chichi in the kitchen.  He had wrapped his muscular arms around her shoulders, holding her to himself, but not enough to prevent her from cooking.  He watched her small hands as she skillfully fried the bacon.  The smell of the food was driving him absolutely crazy.  His stomach wanted him to reach over Chichi's shoulder and eat all the bacon in sight, however his self-control allowed him to keep his arms and hands where they were.

Chichi grinned as she felt the arms wrapped around her twitch.  She almost burst out laughing when she felt his stomach rumble behind her.  She reached out to a plate of finished bacon and handed a piece to him.

He eagerly grabbed the bacon from her hand and held it as if it were something sacred.  Finally, after admiring the bacon, he placed part of it in his mouth and…

**********************

…bit down hard on his finger, snapping Kakkarot back into reality.  He sighed and plopped his head back down on the pillow, rubbing his throbbing finger.

**********************

Chichi had just finished with the bacon and was slightly worried when Kakkrot was not by her side, drooling with hunger.  Her thoughts were disrupted by the slight twang of pain in her finger.  The pain quickly went away as she made her way to Kakkarot's bedroom.  She threw open the door, blushing slightly when she discover that he _was_ very awake and very hungry.

He smiled and sniffed the air.  "Mmm… bacon."

Chichi could not hold in her laughter at the way he spoke.  He threw off his covers and jumped out of bed.  Chichi's eyes became as large as dinner plates when she realized that the Saiyan had absolutely no clothes on.  She hurried to the kitchen trying to make herself so busy that she would forget the sight of his body.  _Must forget…that body, that gorgeous, muscular… STOP!_  She pounded her fists on the counter.

Kakkarot stood at the doorway to the kitchen watching her.  He slipped behind her, startling her, but calming her down, when he placed his hands on her hips.  _I bet you like what you saw_, he thought.

Chichi bit her lip.  "How did you know?"

Kakkarot's face became a mask of confusion.  "How did I know what?"

"That I liked what I saw," she whispered, barely audible.

He spun her around so that she would face him.  "But Chichi, I didn't say anything of the sort… I only thou…" his voice trailed off.

Chichi's jaw dropped.  She could hear his thoughts… that could really only mean one thing: that they were bonding.

The realization suddenly hit Kakkarot and he picked her up, spinning her around.  When he set her back down, he nuzzled his face in her neck.  "We're bonding, Chichi," he purred, nibbling on her neck.

She melted in his arms.

"Chichi?"

"Yes, Kakkarot?"

"Um… I'm really hungry."

Chichi's legs were not jelly-like anymore as she spun back towards the stove, furious.  She picked up one of the clean frying pans and spun around to face Kakkarot again.  With a powerful swing of her arm, she brought the frying pan down hard on his head, leaving a large, growing lump there.  Dropping the frying pan on the floor, she picked up the plate of bacon and shoved it into his chest and left, muttering something about 'ruining the perfect moment'.

Kakkarot quickly gobbled down the bacon and cleaned off the plate.  Hurrying after the angry Saiyan, he found her in her in the dining area, sitting with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  He sat down on the floor beside her chair and draped his arms around her waist.  He was just about to apologize when someone knocking on the door interrupted him.  Chichi twisted out of his embrace and hurried to answer the door, thankful for Bulma's uncanny timing.

When she threw open the door, Bulma and Prince Vegeta were standing there.  Bulma pushed her way in front of the Prince and stood behind Chichi.

"Where's Kakkarot, woman?"

Chichi's temper flared again, but Kakkarot placed a relaxing hand on her shoulder.

"Right here, Prince."

"Well… the lets go, I'm tired of waiting for you baka to spar," he snapped.

"Coming," Kakkarot stated submissively.  As he left, he turned and gave Chichi an apologetic look, which she completely ignored.  Suddenly saddened, Kakkarot shut the door and followed Vegeta.

**********************

Bulma had seen the look on Kakkarot's face and the look on Chichi's.  "What was that all about?" she queried.

Chichi just shrugged.

"Come on, Chich.  I know that something has to be bothering you.  You were so enamored by him yesterday and now you just throw away a glance like that," Bulma persisted.

Chichi straightened up.  "Yeah… well he's just an inconsiderate jackass.  He doesn't even realize that we were bonding, but his damn stomach gets in the way.  I mean really, Bulma, we were standing there in the perfect embrace and he tells me that he's hungry."

"Ooh… harsh.  Well, have I got something that'll cheer you up.  You wouldn't believe what I did to Vegeta last night…"

**********************

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta smirked.  "What's the matter?  Getting soft?"

He sighed.  "No… I think… I think that Chichi and I are bonding."

Vegeta was taken aback.  "Already?  The woman just moved in with you."

Kakkarot hung his head.  "Yeah… so we're bonding.  And I feel really awful."

"About what, Kakkarot?  About the bonding?"

He shook his head in reply.  "No, Prince, about something I did, but right now that's personal and I need to spar to get it out of my system."

Vegeta smirked.  "It's about damn time."

*AN – well, another episode up.  And I'm going through a horrid period of *gasps* WRITERS BLOCK!  Hopefully I can get another chapter up really soon, but if not, _please_ be patient with me.

If you want me to e-mail you when I update, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, tell me the name of the story, and I'll e-mail you when I put up a new chapter.


	10. Ch 10 You're a match made in heaven'

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r&r please!

The faster you review, the faster I write

I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho)

Chapter 10 ~ "You're a match made in heaven."

In a few weeks, Bulma had successfully learned how to cook. Now, she only visited Chichi to sit down, relax and talk about what was going on in their lives (and to bitch about Vegeta, but that's a given). Chichi and Bulma relayed stories to each other, some were funny, and some were just downright hilarious. Chichi's stories mostly consisted of how sweet Kakkarot was and what he did, while Bulma's stories were mostly about the heated arguments that she and Vegeta got into.

Bulma did not really have to tell Chichi all the stories, because sometimes when she was in bed, she could hear them screaming at each other and so she knew what the arguments were about (mostly little things that would annoy short-fused people).

Right now, Bulma was telling another story of one of their fights.

"…then he called me a bitch. So I called him a short little monkey. I swear, he almost was embarrassed. Then, he called me fat… can you believe it Chichi. The pisshead actually called me fat. Chichi? Hello? Are you listening to a single word that I'm saying?"

The smiling Saiyan grinned wider at her blue friend.

"Chichi! Dammit! What the hell is so funny?"

She paused a moment to shake her head. "Bulma, do you even remember what started the argument?"

Bulma looked puzzled. "Sure. It was Vegeta."

Chichi smacked her hand to her forehead. "No, you baka! What started the argument, not who!"

She blushed, embarrassed at her response. "Oooh! It was the… uh… no… it was my co… no. He didn't… wait… no, that's not right. Uh… I don't know."

Chichi laughed at her friend. "See. You get all heated over some dumb argument, when you can't even remember what it was about."

Bulma frowned. "Yeah, so? He still called me fat." She stood up and placed a hand on her stomach and sucked in. "I'm not fat, Chichi, am I?"

She stood up and circled her friend, looking her up and down, mockingly. Quickly, she placed her hand on Bulma's stomach and pushed her back down onto the couch. "No, Bulma. He just says things like that to get you pissed off… and obviously it works."

She pursed her lips. "Yeah… well at least I'm not enamored by some lug of a Saiyan."

"Yeah. Well at least I'm not the perfect person for the prince." She slapped her hands across her mouth.

Bulma gasped. "What did you just say? How could you say that? I would never subject myself to being with a fucked up freak like him!"

"Come on Bulma, it's obvious that you two are a match made in heaven," Chichi pleaded.

"Well prove it," she snorted.

Chichi sat down and sighed. "I can't believe that neither of you can see it. You both are obsessed with not showing any weaknesses."

"I'm not obsessed," she interrupted, but abruptly stopped when Chichi glared at her.

"Both of you have hot tempers, and a vocabulary to match it."

"What! You can't mean that I get easily pissed off!" Bulma shouted.

Chichi motioned with her hands. "Point made. Lastly, you both are stubbornly proud, and your temper shows through whenever something or someone hurts your pride."

Bulma started blankly. She slowly stood from the couch after realizing the time. "I'm sorry, Chichi, but I have to leave. My soulmate is expecting his dinner when he gets back." She hurried out of the apartment.

Chichi looked down at her feet. _Why did I say that?_

**********************

She entered the dark apartment and flicked the lights on. Passing by the kitchen, Bulma made her way through the apartment and into her room. She leaned her back against the wall behind the door and slid down to the floor.

__

Is that true? Could we really be a match made in heaven? I mean, he isn't really that good looking, except when he comes in after training, and he's shirtless and swea… what am I thinking? No, he's not gorgeous, he's as ugly as… as… King Vegeta.

**********************

'_as ugly as… as… King Vegeta_'

The words resounded through his head as he entered his apartment. Accustomed to smelling food when would come in, the sudden absence of aroma disturbed him. _Dammit! I'm hungry, and after my father telling me that I have to leave to purge a planet, I expected some fucking food to be ready!_ He knew that the woman did not have anything else to do other than to serve him, so he stormed angrily to her room.

He threw open the door, hitting her with it. She hugged her legs where the door had hit her.

"Where's my fucking food?"

"What's the matter? Poor little baby can't make his own dinner for once?"

"Don't start with me, woman. Remember what happened the last time that we argued? You ran out of the room. It looked like you were going to cry!"

"Well at least I wasn't embarrassed at being called a short little monkey!"

"If I'm a short little monkey, then that would make you a blubbering, worthless, cowardly bitch who doesn't even deserve to be called a monkey!"

"Yeah. Well at least I'm not daddy's little boy, or as ugly as him for that matter!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What did you call me?"

"N…nothing," she stuttered.

He dragged her to her feet and flung her across the room, where she hit her bed, and landed on her side on the floor. Vegeta easily picked her up off the floor and while one arm wrapped around her neck, the other reached down to grab her tail. When he seized it, she immediately squirmed at the pain it caused her. Her hands reached up to tug at the arm around her neck as he squeezed harder. She dug her nails into his arm, drawing blood, but he did not yield.

"What the fuck put that idea into your pathetic head?"

She gasped for air as she tried to reply. He somewhat released his grip on her neck and she gulped. "You always go and purge the planets that _daddy_ tells you to."

He stood unmoving. _She couldn't possibly know that I'm leaving to purge another planet_. He stood thinking for what seemed like an eternity to Bulma when he released her and left the room without another word to her.

__

My Kami, Chichi was right.

***AN – I know your all going to hate me for not updating a lot recently… I've been on a creative train (yes… there is such a thing ^_^;;;), but unfortunately, it has nothing to do with Dragonball Z, however, I'll force myself to get through this. (If you like the SNES game FF3, check out my new story). Hopefully I can get another chapter up really soon, but if not, _please_ be patient with me.

If you want me to e-mail you when I update, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, tell me the name of the story, and I'll e-mail you when I put up a new chapter.


	11. Ch 11 Escape

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r&r please!

The faster you review, the faster I write

I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho)

Thank you all those who reviewed! I'M ALMOST AT MY 100 MARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11 ~ Escape

A palace soldier pounded on the door. He stood there waiting for a few minutes while nobody answered. Soon, he became frustrated and blasted off the door and entered the now-vacant apartment. He searched around and quickly left to make his report.

**********************

"Your highness. Bulma is no longer occupying that room."

The angry king pounded his fist onto the table. "What! Where could the little vixen be?"

The soldier cringed. "I… I don't know, sir."

"Then what are you good for?" The King raised a finger and blasted the soldier into oblivion. "Time to pay my brat a visit and get him off this planet and out of my hair. And then it's time to go and find my little blue vixen."

**********************

The King ripped open the door of his son's apartment and stalked in. He saw his son sitting at a table eating some food and he headed towards his son. As he passed the kitchen he looked in to see who was making the meals. _That's _my_ vixen in there! How did my son get stuck with…_ his thoughts turned to when his son asked for a personal slave, _the little son of a bitch, I should have destroyed the whore that conceived him before he was born._

Bulma looked up to see the King standing in the hallway staring at her. She flinched at the thought of what he did to her the last time she was alone with him. "C…can I help you, your majesty?" she asked meekly.

The King did not reply.

Vegeta sneered at his father who still had not taken his eyes off of Bulma. "So, father. Do you like my choice of personal slaves?"

King Vegeta did not even turn to look at his son. "Pack, you and Kakkarot are leaving tomorrow." He gave one final look at Bulma and left the apartment.

**********************

__

My beautiful vixen with that brat. How could she? An image of Bulma straddling Prince Vegeta placing her hot lips all over his body flashed through his mind and sent shudders through his body. _She is obviously misled and does not know a real man when she sees one_. He made his way back to his room to plan how he was going to get Bulma to realize that he was worthier than the Prince.

**********************

Vegeta laughed at the look Bulma had on her face: she looked terrified.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" she snapped.

"You look practically terrified of my father, being as weak as he is."

She dropped the spoon that she had in her hand on the stovetop and stormed up to the snickering Prince. "If you find it that funny, you can finish your own fucking dinner."

His arm shot out to the other side of the doorway to prevent her from leaving and he eyed her. "I just want to know why you're terrified of my father, but yet you'll sit here arguing with me, who could easily hurt you more than he."

"I'm not scared of your father," Bulma insisted.

"Yes, you are."

"Stoppit! I don't want to argue right now!" she yelled.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not arguing with you, dammit! I just want to know what happened between you and my father."

"Nothin, absolutely noth…"

"Don't bullshit me, woman."

"Why the fuck do you need to know?"

"Just tell me before I force it out of you."

Bulma sighed in defeat. "He raped me," she said, barely audible.

Vegeta's sensitive ears picked up the whisper. "There, that wasn't so hard. Now go and finish my dinner."

She balled her fists, but kept her anger bottled up as she returned to the stove and finished cooking. She picked up the pot and stomped over to the table where he was sitting patiently and dumped the pot on his plate. Setting the pot down on the table, she hurried off to her room where she could relax and hopefully forget about the King.

**********************

Vegeta stood in his room, dumping armor, training suits and other clothes into three different suitcases to prepare for his voyage. He mentally went over a checklist and realized that he had everything. Being that he had packed all night, he had nothing to do for the rest of the day. He made up his mind to go and spar with Kakkarot before they left. 

**********************

Bulma had not been able to sleep all night. If she had fallen asleep, she had nightmares about King Vegeta, and quickly woke up, afraid to return to sleep. When she heard Vegeta leave her fear intensified because she was now alone and King Vegeta could stop by at any moment and get her. Making up her mind. She picked up the little boxes of capsules and sneaked into Vegeta's room where the suitcases were waiting. She unzipped one and found a little compartment where she could conceal them. Bulma jumped as a loud knocking came on the door.

When she opened it, a soldier was standing there. "I'm here to pick up Prince Vegeta's suitcases. He shall be leaving soon."

Bulma permitted the soldier to enter and showed him where the suitcases were. 

As the soldier was prepared to leave, he said, "Oh yes! And the King said that he wished to see you. _Now_. Follow me."

She gulped and shut the door behind them as the entered the hallway. They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the King's room where he tapped on the door announcing Bulma. The door opened and the King warmly welcomed Bulma into his room.

He shut the door behind them and sneakily hit the button on the dresser next to the door. "Bulma! I haven't seen you since… since… oh yes, my brat's apartment."

She did not reply.

"Come now Bulma, you still aren't _sore_ about our previous little episode?" he whispered into her ear.

Bulma's breathing became quick and ragged as the King smirked at her. He stood in front of her and leaned over, placing gentle kisses along her neck. He placed his hands on her shoulder as he moved up her neck and towards her red lips. The King forced his tongue into her mouth, but quickly withdrew as her knee struck his enlarged penis. He bowled over, clutching his throbbing member and was unable to voice anything to prevent her from leaving.

She frantically hit everything she could see on the dresser until the door popped open. She sprinted along the hallways, getting herself extremely lost. She came upon the launching pad where all the ships were waiting to be blasted into space. Bulma ran into the first open one that she could find and hid in the closet of one of the rooms.

**********************

The King finally recovered and sent some guards through the palace to find Bulma. _That little bitch is going to pay for that!_ He swore as his stomach became queasy again.

**********************

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the floor underneath her rumble with the takeoff. She relaxed in the closet and almost laughed in glee when she realized that she had gotten away from the damn King. Her laughter quickly died as the door to the closet was opened and she was yanked out of it.

***AN – Ooh! Who could it be that pulled her out of the closet? Anybody know? Can anybody guess? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

I have another idea for a story. If you've read Torments of a Saiyan (if you haven't read it, then), you'll know that's kinda from Vegeta's POV. I was thinking of writing one from Bulma' POV called Torments of a Human… does that sound like something that would be good? Leave your ideas in the reviews please!

I know your all going to hate me for not updating a lot recently… I've been on a creative train (yes… there is such a thing ^_^;;;), but unfortunately, it has nothing to do with Dragonball Z, however, I'll force myself to get through this. (If you like the SNES game FF3, check out my new story). Hopefully I can get another chapter up really soon, but if not, _please_ be patient with me.

If you want me to e-mail you when I update, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, tell me the name of the story, and I'll e-mail you when I put up a new chapter.


	12. Ch 12 Surprise Surprise!

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r&r please!

The faster you review, the faster I write

I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho)

Thank you all those who reviewed! I HAVE REACHED MY 100 MARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW!!!! (and all those who don't!)

Chapter 12 ~ Surprise Surprise!

He had finished beating Kakkarot at sparing, so Vegeta sat around his room wondering where Bulma was. Although she was not prominent in his mind, he could not help but think about her, and what she said that her father did. He had gone back to his room, to discover that she had left, and his suitcases were gone. 

A soldier tapped on his door and his eyes flashed as he snapped, "Enter."

"Uh, your highness. Your ship is ready to leave."

He stared at the soldier not responding. Finally, he stood up and motioned for the soldier to exit behind him.

As he made his way through the palace to the launching pad, a soldier who had been sprinting around the corner ran straight into him. A pissed Vegeta hoisted the soldier off the ground and threw him up against the wall. Picking him up by his neck, Vegeta pinned him to the wall. "Tell me one reason why I should not kill you?"

The fear was evident in the eyes of the poor, shaking soldier. "I… I'm s…sorry, Pr…Prince," he stuttered. 

Vegeta smirked. "That's not a very good reason."

The soldier nearly fainted at the words. "TheKingsentustofindaprisonerwhoescaped," he breathed out quickly.

The Prince frowned when the soldier mentioned his father. "Hold your arm out. Like this." Vegeta held his arm parallel to the floor, his hand in a fist, with the thumb on top.

The soldier, still shaking, held out his arm, but was unable to hold it still.

Vegeta grabbed the soldier's fist and held his arm steady. With a quick movement, barely visible, he smashed his closed fist into the soldier's elbow. The cracking of the bones was audible and the other soldier still following Vegeta gasped as the other one collapsed holding his arm. Uncontrollable tears popped out of the soldier's eyes as he grasped his arm and hurried away before he pissed the Prince off even more.

This time Vegeta turned towards the soldier following him. "And why the fuck are you still following me, do you think I'm so stupid as to not be able to find my way to my ship?"

The other unfortunate soldier shook his head and mouthed the word 'no'. 

Vegeta just looked at the soldier and smirked. "Get the hell out of my eyesight before I decide to take out my anger on you, too."

The soldier practically phased out of the room in order to get away from the Prince, who stood there chuckling.

He turned down the next hallway and found himself facing the door to the launching pad. The door swished open and he quickly searched for his ship, which, like always, was the one closest to the door. Vegeta started his mandatory check of the ship before the takeoff. First, was to make sure that he had the pilot that he had requested, next was to make sure that Kakkarot and his clothing was there, and third was to make sure there was enough food, Kami knows he would actually run out of food.

Vegeta settled into his room, a satisfied look upon his face as he felt the ship shake from the takeoff.

**********************

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the floor underneath her rumble with the takeoff. She relaxed in the closet and almost laughed in glee when she realized that she had gotten away from the damn King. Her laughter quickly died as the door to the closet was opened and she was yanked out of it.

She screamed, kicking and fighting whoever it was that had grabbed her.

"Bulma!?" Kakkarot questioned, "Why are you here… and why were you in my closet? Is Chichi there too?" He eagerly set Bulma down and peered into the closet.

The blue-haired Saiyan breathed a sigh of relief, she actually thought one of the King's goons had found her. "No, Kakkarot," she said laughing, "Chichi is not here."

He looked disappointed. "Well, how did you g…"

"I ran away, Kakkarot," she looked away.

"Vegeta's not going to like that when he gets back," he said, trying to sound as though he were chastising her.

She shook her head, "I wasn't running away from Vegeta, I was running away from his father."

Kakkarot looked puzzled (AN: when doesn't he?), but Bulma interrupted his thoughts before he could ask them. "It's a long story, Kakkarot, and I don't want to tell it."

"Oh," the tall Saiyan looked sad. "But Vegeta's here! Maybe you can tell him!"

"No! We cannot tell him that I'm here… he'll kill me."

**********************

Vegeta had been unpacking in his room when he came upon a white case filled with tiny capsules. Puzzled, he flipped the box over in his hands to try to figure out who it could belong to, but no writing appeared on the case or capsules anywhere. _Maybe Kakkarot will know who's these are, well… I doubt that he knows anything, but I can still try_. He exited his bedroom and walked up to the adjacent door, entering the room without announcing his presence.

**********************

Kakkarot had sensed the Prince coming, so he quickly forced Bulma back into the closet and hurried over to the door to greet the Prince.

The door swished open and Vegeta held up the white case. "Do you know who these belong t…"

"No!" Kakkarot pushed the Prince out of his room and sealed the door shut.

Vegeta glared at the door, wondering why Kakkarot had shoved him out of the room. He thought about forcing his way back into the room, but decided against it. He wanted to be well rested when he destroyed the planet.

***AN – BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You all thought that Vegeta pulled Bulma out of the closet, didn't you!!!! Well… YOU THOUGHT WRONG!!!!!!!! Sorry, I just love making you all _think_ you know what's coming next!!! Will Vegeta ever find out the Bulma is on his ship… stay tuned!

I have another idea for a story. If you've read Torments of a Saiyan (if you haven't read it, then), you'll know that's kinda from Vegeta's POV. I was thinking of writing one from Bulma' POV called Torments of a Human… does it sound like something that would be good? Leave your ideas in the reviews please!

If you want me to e-mail you when I update, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, tell me the name of the story, and I'll e-mail you when I put up a new chapter.


	13. Ch 13 Vegeta’s Pissed

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r&r please!

The faster you review, the faster I write

I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

__

Italics means thinking

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho)

Chapter 13 ~ Vegeta's Pissed

Kakkarot pulled open the closet door again and helped Bulma out. "I'm sorry, Bulma. The Prince was coming and you needed to hide. Although, how long you're going to be able to, I don't know. He can sense your ki."

Bulma looked around, somewhat scared. Her eyes suddenly widened as she came up with an idea. "Kakkarot!" she exclaimed, "I know how to lower my ki, that way he won't be able to sense me!"

"That's great, Bulma!"

Her grin faded to a look of determination. "Now. How am I supposed to get food?"

Kakkarot sat down on his bed and started to think. (AN: I thought I could smell some wood burning)

"You could always request to eat in here," Bulma said as her stomach growled. "I guess I'm kinda hungry."

The tall Saiyan opened the door to his room and left. Bulma was confused as to where he was going, but her confusion did not last when Kakkarot appeared in the doorway with a large tray of food. He set the tray down on the bed and motioned for Bulma to start eating.

Bulma sat down on the bed and started to pick out what she wanted to eat. "Kakkarot, you know damn well that I won't be able to eat this much by myself."

Kakkarot grinned and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, well… I thought I might get hungry later, y'know…" he trailed off. With the smile still plastered on his face, the Saiyan reached out and grabbed handfuls of food and started gobbling it down.

The blue-haired Saiyan laughed at Kakkarot and his overzealous eating habits. She picked at her food and yawned gently, giving Kakkarot's bed a look-over.

The bed was gorgeous. It was king-sized with twice as many pillows that a single person could need. The comforter was a deep crimson red and very soft to touch. The part of the comforter that touched the floor was covered in a golden trim. The sheets were a pale mauve, but the pillows matched the color of the comforter.

By the time Bulma was done looking at Kakkarot's bed, he had finished all the food.

"It's late, Bulma. We should get some sleep. I have to get up early with the Prince and train tomorrow."

Bulma paled when she was hit with a sudden realization. "I don't have any clothes with me."

"That's okay. You can wear some of my shirts."

She laughed at the thought of wearing one of his huge shirts. "They're way to big. It'll be like wearing a huge dress."

"Well, shrink them or something."

Bulma glanced at the serious look Kakkarot had on his face. "And how to you propose I do that?"

He grinned. "I don't know. You're the genius. Just wear them, Bulma. It's not like you have any other choice."

She sighed and grabbed a shirt he handed to her. "Alright. Now turn around and close your eyes."

He obeyed without asking any questions. Bulma peeled off her shirt and shorts and pulled on the shirt her gave her. The sleeves came to her elbows, but the end of the shirt reached her mid-thighs. She rolled down the comforter and sheets on the left side of the bed and slid under them.

"It's okay, you can turn around now."

Kakkarot spun around, taking off his own shirt, causing Bulma to blush. "What? That's the way I sleep!" He climbed in the opposite side of the bed and fluffed up his pillows.

The blue-haired Saiyan grabbed several of the unused pillows and piled them between her and Kakkarot. She flicked off the light next to her and laid her head down on the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly.

**********************

Vegeta paced in his room. He was furious. The Prince could not figure out why Kakkarot had been acting strange the night before. The alarm on his clock went off; it was 4:30 in the morning. Muttering curses, Vegeta stormed out of his room and into the well-lit hallway. He placed his palm on the pad next to Kakkarot's door and the door swished open.

All he could do was stand in the doorway staring. Kakkarot was asleep on his back, snoring uproariously, with a leg up on the pillows in the middle of the bed. _His_ personal slave was lying on her stomach, her blue hair sprawled across her face. Sometime in the middle of the night, she had kicked the covers off. Kakkarot's shirt still barely covered her legs and Vegeta stared as her tail wrapped itself tightly around her thighs.

His onyx eyes flickered angrily as he backed out of the doorway. The door swished closed and Vegeta pounded a fist on it. "Kakkrot! Dammit, are you up? It's time to train!"

**********************

A fist pounded on the door and the Prince yelled through, "Kakkrot! Dammit, are you up? It's time to train!" Both Kakkarot and Bulma sat straight up in bed. Bulma quickly blushed when she found out that she had kicked off the covers to the bed and Kakkarot jumped out and threw on some training clothes.

"I'll be back later with some food. It might be awhile, Vegeta sounded really pissed."

He stepped out into the hall and disappeared.

**********************

They had been sparring for hours. Kakkarot had not even been close when he said that Vegeta was pissed. He was furious, no… he was enraged and Kakkarot was taking the full force of his anger.

__

My personal slave! My personal fucking slave in the same bed as this dim-witted Saiyan! How could she do that? How_ did she get here, anyway? Oh that little bitch has got some explaining to do!_

Kakkarot dodged a punch from Vegeta and swung at him with his left hand. He came in contact with Vegeta's stomach and sent him flying into the nearest wall.

Vegeta sneered at Kakkarot. "We're done sparring. I have some work to do." He stormed out of the training room.

__

Oh good! I can get some breakfast and take some food to Bulma!

**********************

Lying in Kakkarot's bed, she felt some strong emotions surging through her. Anger, hate, jealousy. She could not place where they were coming from.

Deciding that she had laid dormant for too long, she got up and walked into the bathroom determined to take a shower.

__

'in the same bed…Saiyan! How could… do that! …little bitch… explaining…'

She spun around in the shower looking for whoever had been talking. Nobody was there. Shaking her head at her paranoia, she turned off the water to the shower and grabbed a big, fluffy towel. She wrapped it around her and exited the bathroom.

Without the chance to react, Bulma found herself pinned against the wall. Vegeta had his hand around her neck.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't kill your sorry ass right now?"

Bulma's stomach heaved. "V…Vegeta?"

"Well aren't we quick?"

"Vegeta, I…" she trailed off when his hand closed tighter around her neck.

"You what? You sneak aboard my ship and I find you in bed with Kakkarot?"

Her eyes widened. "You don't understand!"

His grip tightened again. "I don't understand? I don't fucking understand!" he yelled. "Let me tell you what I do understand. I understand you and Kakkarot sleeping in the same bed, and you wearing one of his _fucking_ shirts!"

The door whooshed open and Kakkarot walked in holding a tray of food.

Dragging Bulma, who was still holding on to her towel, Vegeta shoved Kakkarot out of the way. "We'll finish this in my room."

Kakkarot dropped the tray and tried to stop Vegeta from leaving. "Vegeta! Wait!"

A glare from Vegeta stopped him from saying anymore. "When I'm through with her, I'll come and deal with you."

***AN – Uh oh! Vegeta's extremely pissed at finding them. But what's going to happen to Bulma? Is she going to be able to convince the Prince that they weren't doing anything?

I have another idea for a story. If you've read Torments of a Saiyan (if you haven't read it, then), you'll know that's kinda from Vegeta's POV. I was thinking of writing one from Bulma' POV called Torments of a Human… does it sound like something that would be good? Leave your ideas in the reviews please!

If you want me to e-mail you when I update, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, tell me the name of the story, and I'll e-mail you when I put up a new chapter.


	14. Ch 14 Training Day

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r&r please!

The faster you review, the faster I write

I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

__

Italics means thinking

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho)

Chapter 14 ~ Training Day

Vegeta, still holding on to Bulma's neck, dragged the barely covered Saiyan into his room. Slamming his hand down roughly on a pad next to the door on the inside, he barked, "This door opens for nobody but me!"

She was scared. He was furious. She was furious at him for being mad at her. Her fear quickly took over as he pinned her to the wall again, his tail whipping menacingly behind him. Vegeta was too mad to even think about asking her again. Instead, he reached behind her and grabbed her tail, letting go of her neck.

Her eyes widened with pain and she fell to the floor as he roughly squeezed her tail. The tears that trailed from her eyes mixed with the drops of water that ran from her still wet hair as Vegeta kept grasping her furry appendage.

"Vegeta! Open up and let me in!" Kakkarot yelled beating his fists against the door.

The Prince sneered and let go of Bulma for the moment. "Fuck off, Kakkarot! This is between my _slave_ and I! When I am through with her, you will fucking know, because I will personally beat the shit out of you!"

The towel-covered Saiyan curled up on the floor hugging her tail to her chest, praying that he was finished.

His onyx eyes flashed back to Bulma. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he picked her up off the floor. She let go of her tail only to grab onto the hand that was picking her up off the floor and pushing her against the wall. He smirked as he watched her struggle for air and dropped her to the floor, reaching for her tail again.

What happened next surprised Vegeta because he never expected for her to fight back. She shrieked and launched herself at him, striking him across the face with her elbow, knocking him off balance and sending him stumbling back a few feet.

The look on his face was pure anger… except… a glint in his eyes. Was it… amusement? She backed away from him until she hit the wall. The angry Prince strode towards her, a word accentuating each step he took. "You dare attack the Prince?"

His arm was at her throat and she gulped visibly, still trying to hold on to the towel. "W…well," she stuttered.

"Well what?" he snapped.

Her eyes flared. "Well after what I did to your father, I wouldn't consider that an attack."

Although he did not drop his arm, his hold on her neck relaxed a little. "What did you do to my _father_?"

She hugged her towel closer and took a deep breath. "Well after you got up in the morning to train…"

**********************

__

As he made his way through the palace to the launching pad, a soldier who had been sprinting around the corner ran straight into him. Vegeta hoisted the soldier off the ground and threw him up against the wall. Picking him up by his neck, Vegeta pinned him to the wall. "Tell me one reason why I should not kill you?"

The fear was evident in the eyes of the poor, shaking soldier. "I… I'm s…sorry, Pr…Prince," he stuttered. 

Vegeta smirked. "That's not a very good reason."

The soldier nearly fainted at the words. "TheKingsentustofindaprisonerwhoescaped," he breathed out quickly.

**********************

"Well that explains it," Vegeta stated once she finished her story, his attitude towards her softening a bit.

Her tail curled possessively around her leg, thankfully hidden by the towel. "Explains what?"

He glared at the woman who dared question him, but answered anyway. "I _bumped_ into a soldier who claimed he was sent to find an escaped prisoner. The soldier was wise not to mention that it was you he was looking for."

Bulma had a look of utter confusion on her face, and Vegeta cut her off before she could ask another question.

"When royalty, the elites, or a royal guard takes a personal slave, nobody can call on her (or him), not even the King. To do so, would mean that you lose your tail."

Her eyes glittered with joy. "Good! When we get back we can watch his tail get ripped off."

Vegeta stared blankly at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

Bulma was shocked at his reaction. "What the hell is so funny about that?"

"Do you really think that we, or I, can accuse my father of something like that. He could kill me in a moment if he wanted to." Vegeta hated admitting it, but it would get her to shut up.

When he started laughing, Vegeta had moved out of her line of vision and Bulma had a clear view of the bed. There, sitting on the middle of the bed, was her box of capsules. She shrieked, giddy with excitement and hurried to the bed, snatching them off it. She stared at the white box wondering why it had not occurred to her sooner.

"Vegeta! The…"

"Prince!"

"Alright. _Prince_ Vegeta! These capsules are mine!" She frantically searched through the capsules until she found one labeled 'GR'. Shaking the capsule excitedly in his face, she laughed. "With this, you'll become stronger in no time!"

He snatched it out of her hand. "What is it?" he asked, his thumb ready to press the button.

"No!" she yelled. "Don't press it here! You'll destroy your room!"

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Alright, wench! Where _can_ I open it?"

She chewed on her lip. "How big is your training room?"

He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the door. "Let's go find out."

He was about to reach for the pad next to the door when she pushed his hand off her arm. "Um… Prince?"

He balled his hands into fists, his patience wearing thin. "What the fuck could you want now?"

She blushed as she looked down at her towel. "Could I at least get dressed first?"

Vegeta smirked and leaned against the door, watching her. "Sure."

Bulma grabbed a capsule and popped it open, revealing a suitcase. She unzipped it and pulled out some clothes for her to put on. She was about to get dressed when she realized that Vegeta was watching her. "Hentai!" she spat and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

She stomped out a few minutes later wearing shorts and a tank that revealed her stomach. Dropping the wet towel on the floor, she grabbed the 'GR' capsule and followed Vegeta through the ship and into his training room. Her mouth dropping in awe, she realized that the size of the training room would be more than large enough. So, she dropped the capsule on the ground, and it exploded into a large, dome-shaped building.

Vegeta just look at the building, not knowing what to do.

"Well? Go in it, dammit!"

His onyx eyes flashed. "Watch your tongue when you talk to the Prince." He stepped inside and Bulma followed him. "Congratulations. It's just a plain old training room."

Smiling as the door shut behind them. Bulma hit a few buttons and could feel a stronger pressure pulling her towards the floor.

"We have now reached 2 times Ve-ge-ta-sei's grav-i-ty."

A smirk slowly grew on Vegeta's face as he now realized what he could do.

***AN – Alright! Vegeta now has a Gravity Room to train in and now he will finally be able to beat his father!!!

I have another idea for a story. If you've read Torments of a Saiyan (if you haven't read it, then), you'll know that's kinda from Vegeta's POV. I was thinking of writing one from Bulma' POV called Torments of a Human… does it sound like something that would be good? Leave your ideas in the reviews please!

If you want me to e-mail you when I update, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, tell me the name of the story, and I'll e-mail you when I put up a new chapter.


	15. Ch 15 Nighttime Happenings

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r & r

The faster you review, the faster I write

I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

__

Italics means thinking

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho)

Chapter 15 ~ Nighttime Happenings

A week had passed and Bulma had barely seen Vegeta or Kakkarot. They were too busy training in their Gravity Room, courtesy of Bulma. Sometimes the blue-haired Saiyan would watch them, amazed that in the course of a week, they had already proceeded to 300 times Vegetasei's gravity. She had barely been able to manage that after a couple months of training, but they were doing it after a week.

It was five o'clock in the morning and Kakkarot and Vegeta were already up training. _Dammit! If they would just leave the fucking training room for a minute I could get in there and train some more… I'm getting bored and it's my fucking machine!_ She cursed to herself as she watched them through a small window in the side. She looked down at the training suit she had on. _Gee… maybe this thing could get some use if a _fucking little monkey_ would just get out of my machine!_

Almost as though he heard her thoughts, Vegeta landed in front of the little window and motioned for Bulma to come inside.

As the training door swished opened, the machine turned off the excess gravity and Kakkarot and Vegeta were sent flying towards the ceiling at the unexpected break in gravity. Both managed to flip over and push off the ceiling, towards Bulma on the floor.

Vegeta landed next to the controls and turned to face Bulma. "Let's see how well you can fare against Kakkarot, woman," he said as he flicked some of the controls.

She sneered at the Prince. "Fine," she spat and readied herself for the increase in gravity.

"We have now reached one hun-dred fif-ty times Ve-ge-ta-sei's grav-i-ty," droned the automated computer voice.

Bulma could not help but smile. _Only one hundred fifty?_ she thought. _Well… I'll barely feel that!_

The smile was quickly wiped off her face as Kakkarot attacked. She ducked under the punch and brought up a leg to kick him, but he blocked it and sent another punch at her. With a quick fist, she caught the punch and tried to land an elbow to his face, which he stopped by grabbing her arm. His knee connected with her stomach as she stumbled back a few paces, only to turn and fly straight at him, forming a ki attack in her hand. She released it, but was caught by surprise when he sent his own attack flying right through it. Barely finding the time to avoid it, the attack hit her on the shoulder.

She looked at the blood that dripped from her shoulder and then looked back at Kakkarot. Not taking her eyes off the Saiyan, she flew to the center of the Gravity Room, almost at the ceiling, and started powering up. The training dome shook as her ki skyrocketed and Vegeta realized that she could blow the whole room up.

Without her noticing, he phased in behind her and grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her back. She screamed in frustration as she struggled to get out of his grasp. As she stopped struggling, she kicked back with her right foot, catching him off guard, and he let go of her arms. Even angrier, Bulma spun around, grabbed Vegeta by his shoulders and threw him towards the floor. 

Landing nimbly on his feet, Vegeta turned to face the blue Saiyan. "That's it!" he screamed and took off.

Kakkarot watched almost in horror as Vegeta beat the living shit out of Bulma. The two went all out for an hour, before Vegeta finally knocked her to the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Kakkarot!" he spat. "Get this weak bitch out of my site and into a fucking regeneration tank."

Wordless, the tall Saiyan picked up Bulma's battered body and placed her gently into a tank in a room right off the real training room, sealing it for the next twelve hours.

He watched the tank fill with the liquid that was going to heal his slave. _She will do._

**********************

Her eyelids fluttered open and she panicked for a second before she realized where she was. She breathed a sigh of relief as she hatch above her unlocked and she pushed her way out of the regeneration tank, she had always been somewhat claustrophobic. Bulma stumbled out of the training room and down to Vegeta's room. He had given her access to his room, since she was his slave, so she placed her hand on the pad outside the door and walked in as the door opened.

Vegeta was sitting at a table in his room eating, and all Bulma could do was stare at the food. He noticed this and picked up a plate and walked over to her.

Waving the plate around in front of her face, he said, "Hungry, woman?"

She barely nodded, and reached out meekly to take a morsel of food off the plate that was dangling in front of her.

He pulled the plate away and walked back to the table, "Then find your own food."

She growled at him before snatching some of her clothes and entering the bathroom to change. Walking out a couple seconds later, she had put on khaki capris and a red tank top. Bulma stomped out of the room to go on a mission for food.

**********************

Bulma came back in the room a couple hours later after eating her full and walking around a bit, talking to Kakkarot.

His onyx eyes turned to greet her, almost. "With fighting skills like yours, you're going to be joining the purging team when we get to our destination."

"But I…" she protested.

"What? You will fight, and you will kill when I fucking tell you to, do you understand?"

Glaring at him, Bulma ground her teeth together, "Yes."

He smirked. "Good. Now get some rest. We will be training in the morning."

Yawning, she headed towards the bathroom to change into her night clothing. When she came out, he was already in bed. Bulma shuffled over to the blanket and pillow that made up her bed on the floor and curled up. _I wish this floor was a little… oomph! _A flying pillow interrupted her thoughts.

"Not on the floor, you daft baka! There's more than enough room on the bed for the two of us!"

Bulma jumped up off the floor and flung the pillow back at Vegeta, who easily caught it, fluffed it, and placed it under his head in one quick movement. She picked up her pillow and stormed over to the opposite side of the bed, ripped the covers off and threw herself on the bed, grateful for something other than a hard floor.

Vegeta was about to turn off the light when he felt something land softly next to him. He turned to realize that his _slave_ had actually put a pillow between the two of them. Smiling maliciously, he picked up the pillow and threw it into the bathroom.

She stared at him with her mouth hanging open. _There is no way I'm sleeping in the same bed with that monkey and not having a pillow in between us!_ Bulma stomped over to the bathroom and picked up the pillow, setting it back in between them on the bed. Just as soon as she sat down on the bed, the pillow went flying back into the bathroom.

She set off in a huff, storming into the bathroom. Returning to the bed, she curled up with the pillow and faced Vegeta, keeping the pillow between her and the Prince.

Not to be outdone, Vegeta yanked the pillow out from under Bulma's head, causing her head to bounce of the mattress. He stood up, tossed it into the bathroom, and locked the bathroom door.

"Dammit Vegeta!" she raged.

He smirked, loving every second that she was pissed off.

She stuffed the pillow that had been between her legs underneath her head and moved as far away from Vegeta as she could without falling off the bed. The light flicked off and Bulma could feel Vegeta climbing into bed. After his soft snores reached her ears, she closed her eyes and feel into a much needed sleep.

**********************

Bulma woke up and looked at the clock. It read 2:53. She was quite comfortable in the position that she was in. The Saiyan had her tailed wrapped around her thighs and she was lying on her stomach. She wiggled her fingers, shivering at the sensations it brought from rubbing her tail. Wait a minute… if her tail was in her hand… whose was wrapped around her…

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed jumping up. Unfortunately for her, she was practically off the bed, and when she jumped, she fell onto the floor, dragging the sheets along with her.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he glared at her, as she stood up, holding the sheets to her body. He yanked on the sheets, sending her spinning to the floor again, smirked, covered himself back up, and fell back asleep.

***AN

OceanOfHell (OOH): Oh yeah! You all know what the tail means, right?

Reader #1: They're monkeys?

OOH: No, no, no, no, no!

Reader #2: Oooh! I know! I know!

OOH: *breathes a sigh of relief* Good! What?

Reader #2: They're Saiyans!!!!

OOH: *smacks herself in the head*

Reader #1 & 2: They're not?

OOH: *shakes her head* oy vey!

I have another idea for a story. If you've read Torments of a Saiyan (if you haven't read it, then), you'll know that's kinda from Vegeta's POV. I was thinking of writing one from Bulma' POV called Torments of a Human… does it sound like something that would be good? Leave your ideas in the reviews please!

If you want me to e-mail you when I update, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, tell me the name of the story, and I'll e-mail you when I put up a new chapter.

__


	16. Ch 16 Six Months to Chikyuu

****

A Match Made in Heaven

r & r

The faster you review, the faster I write

I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely at least once a week

__

Italics means thinking

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho)

AN: Did I ever tell you that the trip was about two months… 3 weeks down, 1-2 weeks to purge, and 3 weeks back. Well… I changed it. I wanted to add in the irony that they're going to purge Chikyuu, and later chapter/s in the story will include the other Z fighters… but this time they're getting destroyed. Oh… and Vegeta isn't that crazy about training, because he knows he has more than a year to train for his father. He's also not as obsessed with become 'the Legendary', hint hint, *wink wink*. Just thought you would like to know.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 16 ~ Six Months to Chikyuu

Another week had passed. Their whole day consisted of breakfast, training, dinner and sleep. No more 'tail' incidents had occurred between Vegeta and Bulma.

The first day, Bulma proved to Kakkarot and Vegeta that she could stand the 300 times Vegetasei's gravity that they had brought the Gravity Room up to.

Their normal day schedule consisted of waking up at five o'clock. They had breakfast and were ready to train by six. The training session was twelve hours long. Kakkarot and Vegeta would start by sparring for an hour, while Bulma warmed up. Then Bulma would spar with Vegeta while Kakkarot cooled down, and last, Bulma would fight Kakkarot while Vegeta cooled down. Each session lasted an hour. After three hours passed, Vegeta would defend himself from both Kakkarot and Bulma, then Kakkarot would defend himself from Vegeta and Bulma, and so on. That sparring session lasted another three hours, and they began the circle over, training for another six hours. Vegeta had also set the Gravity Room to increase the gravity by one every four hours. So by the end of the week, they had reached 321. Vegeta's plan was to reach 650 and then lengthen their training sessions until they got to Chikyuu. After they destroyed the planet, they would try to reach 700-750 and train on the way back to Vegetasai.

After training, Bulma usually took a shower while Kakkarot and Vegeta found something to eat. Then, she would go and get herself dinner, verbally spar with Vegeta (who enjoyed most of their arguments, until she would call him a 'short little monkey'), and fall asleep on the bed for an exhausted nights rest.

**********************

Bulma kept track of how many days it had been since she left Vegetasei. It was the 5th day of the 18th week when they finally reached 650 (it would take them approximately 24 weeks to reach Chikyuu). That gave them more than a month to increase their training sessions, which they did.

Each week they tacked on an extra hour to their training. So week 19, they trained from 5:30 am to 6:30 pm. The next week, they added the hour to the end of the session and trained until 7:30, and so on and so on.

**********************

It was the day before they were to land and everybody was getting antsy. Kakkarot wanted to fight, Vegeta wanted to kill, and Bulma… well… she just wanted to sleep, but Vegeta and his bloodlust got in the way.

Prince Vegeta's eyes glazed over as he droned on and on to Bulma about his past purges. She rolled her eyes and buried her head under the pillow, but he would just pull it off and continue talking to her.

"Vegeta…"

"PRINCE!" he yelled.

"_Prince_ Vegeta."

The glazed look left his onyx eyes as he glared at Bulma. "What?"

"Can you please please please shut up so that I can get some sleep?"

He smirked and looked away, opening his mouth. "…and after I was done beating the fucker to a pulp…"

Bulma groaned and rolled over onto her side of the bed, allowing his voice to send her into an almost hypnotic sleep.

He stared at her sleeping form, amazed that she could fall asleep while he growled and thrashed about on the bed, showing her what he did to some of those poor aliens. She had fallen asleep on her stomach and was snoring gently. Blue hair laid itself gently around her face as her hand gently held on to the tip of her blue tail. Her other hand unconsciously reached for the sheets when she shivered, and she pulled the sheets over herself, obstructing Vegeta's view.

The Prince threw himself out of the bed when he realized that he was never going to sleep with such a temptation lying next to him, and with all the excitement he was feeling about the next day. He ran off to the Gravity Room to train.

**********************

Bulma's eyes snapped open as the Prince roughly shook her awake.

"Get up, woman. We'll be landing in a half an hour. I want you to be ready in 15 minutes." He turned on his heels and left Bulma in the room by herself.

She made a face at his back as he walked away and slowly pulled herself out of the soft, warm, comfortable bed. Reaching in her case for a capsule, she pressed the button and out exploded a suitcase. She opened the suitcase to reveal several blue spandex body suits, and some Saiyan armor. Bulma slipped on the spandex and hooked the armor on her shoulders. Straightening her armor, she made her way through the ship to where all the soldiers were waiting.

The ship shook when it entered Chikyuu's atmosphere. It hurtled towards the ground as Vegeta motioned for Bulma to come up front with him and Kakkarot.

When the ship hit the ground, Bulma lost her balance and went flying back into Kakkarot, who reached out his hands to steady her. Vegeta snorted and she looked sheepishly up at him.

"Bite me. It's my first time on a spaceship."

Vegeta had no time to retort, because the door slid open in front of them and he, Kakkarot, and Bulma led the soldiers out onto the green plains of Chikyuu.

"Yo alien monkey freaks!" someone yelled. "Go back to the shit hole that you came from."

Vegeta motioned to the soldiers to disperse and capture slaves all over the planet. Kakkarot and his slave were going to take care of these fighters standing in front of them.

***AN

****

OOH: Oooooooh! Who could it possibly be?  
**Vegeta**: Weak, pathetic mortals who dare mess with a GOD!! *cackles insanely*  
**OOH**: *sweatdrops* Uh… yeah, Vegeta. Here, let me introduce you to this nice, warm, white, jacket.  
**Vegeta**: *slips on the jacket and allows OOH to strap his arms to his back*  
**OOH**: *taking Veggie's hand* And here's a nice, big, padded room, just for you!  
**Vegeta**: I'm a God. I'm a God. I'm a God. I'm a God. I'm a God. I'm a God. I'm a God…  
**OOH**: Never mind him. Put who you think is a part of the group of fighters in your **reviews**!

I have another idea for a story. If you've read Torments of a Saiyan (if you haven't read it, then), you'll know that's kinda from Vegeta's POV. I was thinking of writing one from Bulma' POV called Torments of a Human… does it sound like something that would be good? Leave your ideas in the reviews please!

If you want me to e-mail you when I update, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, tell me the name of the story, and I'll e-mail you when I put up a new chapter.


	17. Ch 17 The Legendary

****

A Match Made in Heaven

__

Italics means thinking

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho)

*AN ~ by the way… the Z fighters happen to be pretty strong in this story… why? Because it's _my_ fucking alternate universe story!

By the way, I would say that Krillen won, then Juuhachigou, then Yamcha, Chaotzu and Tien… and you'll find out what I do with them, in that order.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 17 ~ The Legendary

Vegeta, Bulma and Kakkarot turned to face the few that would dare to challenge them and call them monkeys.

Standing in front of the three Saiyans was a small group of natives, except they did not look anything alike. There was a short, bald thing with spots on his head, a scarred thing, a three-eyed thing, something that looked like a clown and a blonde woman. (*AN: It's an A/U… of course Juuhachigou's in it, and yes, she is an Android)

The Prince laughed. "You puny, weak, pathetic fools believe that you can defeat us? Why, my slave could probably destroy all of you with a single blast."

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered as she tapped the scouter over her eye. 

"Prince!" he hissed back at her.

She ignored him. "Something's not right. They're too weak to even survive a flick from my finger, but they're challenging us." 

He waved a dismissing hand at her. "Then they're probably dumber than they are weaker."

**********************

Juuhachigou looked at her boyfriend and reassuringly smiled at him.

Krillen frowned as he watched her gaze lovingly at Yamcha, she should have loved him. After all… he saved her from being shut down. (*AN: 18… and Yamcha??? What another twist! How crazy can this story get? …trust me… it can get a lot crazier!)

"What do you think those things are over their eyes?" asked Tien.

The blonde woman turned to him. "I heard them talking from here. The female one said 'They're too weak to even survive a flick from my finger'… it must have something to do with our power levels."

"So they can't tell that we can lower our ki?" Chaotzu exclaimed.

Krillen turned to face him. "Shh! We don't know if they can hear us!"

Chaotzu's eyes widened. "Oops!"

**********************

"…ki…"

Kakkarot's head snapped up from the ground. He had been staring at a particularly long, slimy thing that had been crawling over his foot. "Prince! Someone over there said something about their ki. I couldn't make out the rest of what they said, but I know they definitely said 'ki'."

Vegeta stood forward. "Well? Are one of you puny alien weaklings actually going to challenge us or are you all just going to fucking stand there?"

Yamcha stepped towards the three Saiyans. "We're going to kick your ass!"

The short Saiyan laughed. "You're going to kick my ass?"

"No… _we're _going to kick your ass!" Tien said vehemently.

Vegeta smirked. "Then all of you are more than welcome to try!"

The blue-haired Saiyan placed a small hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Vegeta?"

"PRINCE! DAMMIT! _PRINCE_!"

"Ve-ge-ta! Are you sure it's a good idea to take on all five of them at once? They're too confident, they must have something up their sleeves."

He brushed her hand off his shoulder and gripped her throat with his hand. "I am your fucking Prince and I will fight them if I fucking choose to! You and Kakkarot are not to interfere! Do you understand me?"

Neither of them replied.

"I said, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?" he screamed.

Kakkarot pulled Bulma away from the raging Prince and answered, "Yes, Prince."

"Good." Vegeta turned to face his challengers.

**********************

The short Saiyan stalked over to the group of challenging Z fighters. His tail had puffed up in anticipation of this battle.

__

Hopefully this will be a short battle, he thought.

But that was not meant to be.

**********************

Yamcha was practically shaking with excitement of fighting to save the world. He looked at his girlfriend who grinned and blew him a kiss. _We can do this_, he thought to himself.

Krillen shook his head. _These aliens are just going to be too much for us… I can feel the ki emanating off of them_.

With his three eyes, Tien looked at them with resolve. "Let's get rid of these fuckers."

**********************

Vegeta stepped away from Bulma and Kakkarot and towards the group of Z fighters. He pulled off the scouter and flicked it back at Bulma, who caught it. As they circled him, he crouched into a fighting stance.

Krillen was the first to attack. He zoomed at Vegeta, his fist aimed for Vegeta's face. He dodged it and kicked up at the bald man, only to have his kick blocked by Juuhachigou, who in turn kicked him. Vegeta grabbed her leg and threw her into the approaching Yamcha. The couple went flying about twenty feet before stopping and flying back towards their adversary.

By the time they got there (even though it would be very quick), Krillen, Tien and Chaotzu were attacking him from every direction. Vegeta, who did not look as though he was going to get tired any time soon, was holding them all off quite well. So far, nobody had been able to get in a single attack against the Saiyan Prince, but the tides were also for them, because he had not hit a single Z fighter.

This went on for an hour while Kakkarot and Bulma stood on the side watching. Vegeta would throw one or two of the Z fighters away and he would have them all attacking him from both sides.

Finally, Vegeta was able to get behind one of his challengers. He grabbed Krillen's chin, and with a quick twist, broke his neck, letting go of his body. Yamcha watched his friends' body crumple to the ground, screamed and attacked Vegeta with a vengeance.

"You piece of shit!" Yamcha yelled as he powered up as far as he could go.

To keep up with Yamcha, the others quickly powered up all the way and attacked Vegeta.

Vegeta was struggling. As the four Z fighters attacked him at their maximum strength, he had powered up. However, his level just was not good enough to be able to fight them all at once, and he was too arrogant to be able to ask for help from Bulma or Kakkarot.

Bulma shook her head as she watched Vegeta's strength start deteriorating. With a powerful blow from Juuhachigou, the Saiyan was sent flying to the ground. Struggling to get back up, Bulma watched his bloody face scrunch up in determination, and it was then that she knew. He had the potential. He was always pushing himself far, but it was up to her to push him father than he has ever gone.

"Get up you weakling!" she shouted to him.

Kakkarot looked at her with surprise. "Bulma he'll kill you for saying that."

She shook her head and continued. "You weak excuse for a monkey! You can't even beat some pathetic aliens!"

His eyes snapped from his opponents to her. He growled and ground his teeth together. Letting out a horrifying yell, an immense power erupted from him, knocking everybody near him to the ground. He dug his feet into the ground and thought angrily of the words that just came out of his slave's mouth. Powering up, he created a crater in the ground beneath him, and a dust cloud formed so that nobody could see him.

As the cloud thinned, a glow could be seen through what was left. Bulma smiled at the results of her words. She was now looking at a Saiyan with glowing blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes.

The Z fighters quickly got over the awe and attacked. However, this time they were no match and were easily dispatched of. As Juuhachigou attacked, Vegeta grabbed her leg and flung her into Chaotzu and Tien. Phasing in behind her, he grabbed her chin, placed his feet on her shoulders and ripped off her head. Tossing it aside, he growled and looked hungrily at Yamcha.

Vegeta kicked him as he turned to run and sent a ki shot flying right through his chest. His body crumpled to the ground, next to his girlfriend's head. He smirked and turned towards the clown and the three-eyed man. The both turned to run, but were caught by a blast he sent in both directions and their bodies fell lifelessly into the crater that Vegeta had created.

He turned to see Bulma smiling at him. Snarling in anger, he phased in behind her, grabbed her arms and a chunk of her hair.

"How dare you say something like that!"

Struggling against him, "I was only h…" Spinning her around and kneeing her in the abdomen, Vegeta cut her off.

As she hugged her stomach, Vegeta addressed her, "You ever say something like that to me again and I'll kill you faster than you can say 'The Legendary'."

**********************

Prince Vegeta stared at the highest-ranking soldier. "So… which weaklings did you kill?"

The soldier looked down at the line of slaves and back up to his Prince. "The old ones, the children, and the physically impaired. There was this weird one, though."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Weird one?" _Aren't they all weird?_

The Saiyan shook his head. "He was a crazy green guy claiming that he was going to take over the world. A group of us were able to destroy him after awhile."

"This planet has strange natives." He said thinking about the things that he fought. "Are all the aliens dead?" Vegeta spat.

He nodded his head. "Yes, Prince. All that we have not brought here are dead. And if they're not… they will soon be when we destroy this senseless planet."

Vegeta waved his hand at the soldier to dismiss him, and the soldier left promptly. The short Saiyan watched as a slavedriver walked through the lines of slaves, sometimes pushing one back. The ones the he pushed were pulled away by a soldier and blasted into the next dimension. He nodded in agreement as the slavedriver pushed back an annoyingly loud female who screeched in horror as she was dragged off.

***AN – Vegeta went Super Saiyan…aren't you proud of our Veggie-chan? And I'm so evil… you all thought that the people were going to be able to stay alive… well, actually, they were the ones to die first! I love messing with your minds!

I feel really really really bad for making all of you wait this long… and I'm not going to make any excuses. I just haven't worked on it in awhile.

I'm hosting NC-17 stories, so if you want me to host yours, e-mail me. Go to http://www.princess-in-training.com/fanfiction1.html and e-mail me for the password.

I was trying to figure out a better way of saying 'You puny, weak, pathetic fools…' and here are some of the things that I found:

You puny, weak, pathetic dunderheads You puny, weak, pathetic boobies You puny, weak, pathetic drools You puny, weak, pathetic unwise people You puny, weak, pathetic nincompoops 

Pretty pathetic, no?

If you want me to e-mail you when I update, e-mail me at chenndra@hotmail.com, tell me the name of the story, and I'll e-mail you when I put up a new chapter.


	18. Ch 18 Ultimatums

****

A Match Made in Heaven

__

Italics means thinking

r&r please!

The faster you review, the faster I write

I'm looking for a BETA!!!! E-mail me (chenndra@flsi.com) Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, tho)

Chapter 18 ~ Ultimatums

Chichi was frightened. Bulma had disappeared over ten months ago and nobody had been able to find even a trace of her anywhere. Finally, the King had summoned her to his chambers and she stood in front of the doors shaking. Not knowing what he was going to do, she timidly tapped on the door to the throne room as a harsh voice ushered her inside.

The King glared as she walked in, avoiding his eyes. "Look at me!" he yelled.

She looked up as he smiled maliciously at her. "You're little friend, Bulma, is missing and I think you know where she is."

Her eyes spread wide as she stared in horror at King Vegeta. "But I…" she started.

"Silence! You have a month. Either you _find_ her, or you tell us where she is. If you don't, you will suffer double what she will when she is found. After all, a _slave_ did run away from her master and that is unacceptable." He covered up the real reason that he was looking for Bulma.

Chichi mutely nodded her head.

"Now get out of here," he growled.

Not wanting to stay there another second, she hurried out, breathing a sigh of relief. Realizing quickly that she would never be able to find Bulma, she let out a sob, but refrained from making any other noise. Hurrying back to her room, she threw herself on the bed and prayed for Kakkarot to return. What the King did not know was that she had already searched everywhere for her friend. Not only was there not trace of her, but there was no trace of any of her things missing, no clothes were taken out of her bedroom, there was no appearance of a struggle in Bulma's room. Chichi had no idea what to do, or where her friend was.

**********************

Bulma could not have been any happier. It seemed that Vegeta was almost prepared to forgive her and talk to her again. After all, it was quite uncomfortable for one to sleep a bed with somebody who was pissed off at you.

**FLASHBACK**

The ship shuddered with take-off and Bulma grabbed the wall for support. There was still a lot of time to waste this day: it had only taken about three hours to completely destroy the planet and gather all the slaves they could. In total, the Saiyans had picked up around five thousands slaves; most of the other inhabitants were either too old, too young, or too strong.

Bulma tried her best to avoid the Saiyan Prince for the rest of the day. She knew he was pissed, but she did not know just how much. Taking her time, she sparred with Kakkarot, neither of them had seen much action. After sparring, she took a quick shower and ate dinner with him. Vegeta had not been seen, but Bulma knew that he was working in the Gravity Room.

The inevitable came and Bulma was forced to either sleep on the floor somewhere in the ship, or sleep in a nice, warm, soft, comfy bed with fluffy pillows. Prefering the latter, Bulma slowly dragged her feet down the hallway and into the bedroom she shared with an angry Prince.

_I hope that he's not too p...pissed off_, her thoughts trailed off as she saw Vegeta standing there, obviously waiting for her. She gulped visibly as his tail swished behind him. Her eyes following the flicking, furry appendage, Bulma wrapped her tail around her waist, silently wishing that this was not going to be a re-run of when he found her on the ship.

His onyx eyes caught the movement of her tail. "There is so much _worse_ that I could do to you than squeeze your tail." He marched up to her, his hands balled in fists.

She growled at him. "Why would you do anything to me? All I did was make you angry enough to go Super Sai..." her words were cut off by Vegeta punching her hard in the stomach, sending her falling backwards and sliding down against the wall.

Leaning over, Vegeta grabbed her hair and pulled her up from the floor. He could not admit the truth to her. It hurt that she had stood there and insulted him, but he could not show her that he was weak and had emotions. "You made a fool out of me in front of my soldiers." He yanked her hair back, exposing a smooth, creamy neck.

Grinning, she caught him in his lie. "Nice try, _Prince_, but I happen to remember that you sent your soldiers away before you started the battle with those freaky natives."

Still keeping a hand in her hair, Vegeta spun her around to face him. "That's not the point. You still managed to insult me in front of Kakkarot, and that's almost as bad as doing it in front of the rest of my soldiers. He's probably fucking around with his goddamned buddies talking about how you insulted me!"

Bulma was fuming. "How I _insulted_ you? How I fucking insulted you! You want to know something you prick?" she screamed at him, slapping him across the face. "You will never admit it, but I, not you, not fucking Kakkarot, _I_ made you go Super Saiyan. And this is how you repay me, by pulling my fucking hair out!? In fact, I'm willing to bet that you couldn't do it again without me. " (*AN: uh oh! Is that some foreshadowing I see going on????).

"I don't need to prove myself to some _slave_," he spat, storming out of the room.

**END FLASHBACK**

They were two months away from Vegetasai and Kakkarot and Vegeta had significantly increased their power levels. Bulma, although working just as hard as the other two, could not increase her power level quickly, it kept growing at a gradual pace. It was most surprising on her part because after the day of the battle, Vegeta had made it his job to attack her with ferocity.

Training had ended for the day, and Bulma forced herself to take a cold shower, or else she would have fallen asleep under a rush of warm water. She collapsed onto the bed as Vegeta entered the room. He glared daggers at her back and turned to take his own shower. 

The soothing sound of running water sent Bulma into a deep sleep. In her dream, she had become one of the aliens that had fought Vegeta. Bulma looked at her golden blond hair hanging in front of her face and then back at Vegeta, who had begun to glow. Being unable to control her body, sheer panic took over as the alien she inhabited attacked. He grabbed her leg and threw her into two of the other aliens. Bulma began to hyperventilate when she realized that Vegeta had come up behind her and had his feet on her shoulders. She screamed as he gripped her chin.

Shooting up in bed, Bulma wiped the sweat off her forehead. Vegeta had finished taking his shower and was standing in the doorway looking at her strangely.

"What the fuck happened to you, woman?" he quipped.

Her eyes snapped up and she frowned at him. "None of your goddamn business."

He narrowed his eyes. "I didn't want to hear your pathetic whining about some fucking nightmare, which, by the way, I know that you've had a lot of. You keep on waking me up with your panting and wretched whimpers. Tonight I would actually _like_ to get some sleep."

"Fine!" Bulma yelled at him as she pushed herself out of the bed.

As she neared the door, Vegeta spoke. "If you set one foot outside of this room before I tell you that you can leave, I won't hesitate to rip your discolored tail off."

Disregarding his threat, she swished open the door and hovered a few inches above the ground and smirked. "Well, Prince... I haven't set my foot down yet.

His reaction was instantaneous. Before Bulma knew what happened, he had phased in behind her and threw her back into the room. Sealing the door behind him, he turned and advanced upon her menacingly.

***AN - I feel really bad for making everybody wait until I figured out what the hell I was going to write, so I tried to make this chapter a little longer... it just seemed too perfect to end where I did.

I hope that you enjoyed it, and I will get cranking on the next chapter!!!

I'm hosting NC-17 stories, so if you want me to host yours, e-mail me. Go to http://www.princess-in-training.com/fanfiction1.html and e-mail me for the password.


	19. Ch 19 Angry Saiyans

****

A Match Made in Heaven

__

Italics means thinking

r&r please!

The faster you review, the faster I write

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, though)

This should have been on the last chapter, but **I HAVE REACHED MY 200 MARK!!!** *sniffles* I would like to thank my mother, *sobs*, and my daddy, *leaks even more* and I would also like to thank Jesus Christ for making this all happen... I would be nowhere without them!

Oh, and P.S.... I'm going to make you wait to read the results of Vegeta's anger!.... hehe.... sorry, I know I'm sadistic *grinz*... and definitely not religious (see the above comment, if you missed the irony).

Chapter 19 ~ Angry Saiyans

Chichi had a growing sense of fear slowly swelling into an uncontrollable dread of what would happen to her when the King discovered that she could not find Bulma anywhere. Although she knew the reasons the King gave her for finding Bulma were false, she knew that she was absolutely and completely powerless, to defend herself against the angry Saiyan. Her muscles tensed as she began to think of some of the horrible things that he could do to her... after all, her father used to scare her into submission by telling her that the King was going to get her and do awful things to her, things that Chichi wished she could forget. Her father loved more than anything to fill her mind with disturbed images of a possible punishment for getting out of line. Oh how she wished Kakkarot was here!

Her mind reeled with a million questions. _Where was Bulma? How the hell did she get away from the castle? What was she doing? How could she possibly have left her behind?_ It pained Chichi and annoyed her to no end that Bulma would have just left without saying goodbye, without telling her friend where she was going... without even including her friend in her escape. Not that she wanted to leave Kakkarot, that cute Saiyan, or anything like that, but she and Bulma always did everything together and if her friend wanted to escape, well then so did she.

Her inner rant was distracted by the sudden thought of Kakkarot. She wondered how he was faring in the purging of a strange planet... Chicky-yew, or something of the sort. He was not due back for at least another two months, so he would not be there to protect her from the King. There was nothing that neither she nor Kakkarot could do to prevent King Vegeta from harming her... unless she found Bulma. But that was out of the question, she would never betray Bulma to the King, even if it cost Chichi her life, she just hoped that Bulma would do the same for her.

A loud knock on the door made her heart skip a beat. She slowly slid open the door to reveal a soldier clad in the royal armor... probably one of the king's guards. His facial expression hardly changed as he spoke. "His Majesty wishes to see you, _immediately_."

Fear completely took over her whole body and Chichi gripped the door in order to maintain balance and to prevent her from shaking uncontrollably. The soldier roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, allowing the door to slam behind him. Practically dragging her through the halls, the soldier threw her in front of the king's feet when they reached the throne room.

Meekly, she lifted her head up and looked at him. "Y-your Highness. I...I... one m-"

"Silence!" King Vegeta bellowed. He ran his fingers through his beard before continuing. "I remember you more clearly now. The _runaway slave_ brought you in with her, which probably means that you are more than just close friends... you're practically sisters in relationship to each other. The last time I summoned you, I believed that you would know where she was because my brat and Kakkarot are sickeningly close."

Chichi nodded mutely.

Another pause, one in which Chichi thought everyone could hear her heat beat rapidly. "I no longer want you searching for her."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But your Highness... I thought tha..." she trailed off as the King glared at her.

"Instead of you going to her and finding her... I will make her come to you."

**********************

Contrary to Vegeta's belief, Kakkarot was not 'fucking around' with his buddies. He had gone to his room in a strange emotional state for an outgoing Saiyan like him. Kakkarot was unable to describe what he was feeling, although he was almost positive that it was fear. What would he have to fear... no, wait... not what, but who? The only person that could even come close to beating him was Vegeta and if there was somebody stronger, well, he had yet to show himself. But yet there it was; the uncanny feeling that sends shivers down your spine when you think that you're alone. Nothing had done that before and it was like he was a child once more, afraid of the dark, afraid of what could not be seen.

Kakkarot fell down on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping that this feeling would just leave... go away... not bother him anymore. Emotions and fear are for the weak, and Kakkarot certainly was not weak. A horrific scene ripped through his head and the fear rushed through him like greased lightning. He bolted upright and held his sweating face in his shaking hands.

"Chichi..." he moaned, wondering what could be making her so afraid.

**********************

Pulling herself up off the floor, Bulma glared at the angry Prince who was advancing upon her quickly. She did not know whether to be scared or show Vegeta that even _she_ would not let a spoiled Prince push her around like a slave... wait... wasn't she his slave? That's beside the point, Bulma wanted mostly to prove to him that she was strong.

She stood her ground as he moved towards her. When he stepped closer, Bulma backed away, cowering in fear. Vegeta almost smirked at the thought that she was scared of him... but in a sick way it disturbed him. With his concentration on the inner battle of pleasure or guilt, Bulma reached out with her hand and slashed at his face with her sharp, little nails. Unfortunately, she had miscalculated and only managed to nick his chin. The Prince stared at her almost in disbelief... one moment she had been recoiling in fright and the next Bulma was attacking him.

Vegeta did not wipe at the little cut that dripped blood down his neck. Instead, he aimed a kick at her head, which she promptly blocked, throwing a punch of her own. He brought an arm down on top of hers, preventing the attack from reaching him and elbowed her in the chin, snapping her head back viciously. Falling backwards from the force of the blow, Bulma realized that he had knocked her clear into the bathroom. She threw everything that she could find at him. Bars of soap flew at him and razors bounced off his chest, doing no damage. Knowing that petty little objects like that were not going to hurt him, she ripped a towel bar off the wall and brandished it like a sword.

"You need a weapon to try to help you defend yourself against me?" he snarled.

Bulma, refusing to reply, lashed out with a sharp end of the metal towel bar, carving a deep wound into his left shoulder. With his right hand, he gripped the bar and yanked it out of her hands. Throwing it behind him, Vegeta, disregarding the bloody hole in his arm, grabbed her neck, picked her up and heaved her back into the bedroom. Bulma yelped in pain as the bar ripped an opening in her shirt, slightly tearing a long cut across her back.

The angry Saiyan picked his slave up off the floor and held her in a chokehold. She gasped for air as he tightened his grip when she attempted to wrench herself out of his grasp. Vegeta growled and pulled her close enough that he could feel the heaving, choking breaths that she was attempting to make. His bleeding arm remained around her neck, however, his right hand wandered down her body. Bulma quivered at the light touch and reached down to grab his other arm when he tightened the hold on her neck, causing her to choke and grab his other arm in an attempt to remove it from her neck.

His wandering hand reached the edge of her shirt and slowly slipped under it. He nuzzled his face into her neck. "You see, Bulma..." the hand moved higher... "I could do ..." even higher... "so much worse..." her body shivered has he gently brushed the underside of her breasts... "than grab your tail." Vegeta's teeth were lightly grazing her shoulder and neck, trying with all his strength to resist biting into the sweet flesh that was exposed to him.

The temptation rapidly left his mind as a frantic knocking destroyed any thoughts of what he could have done.

***AN - The last chapter inspired me. I love writing about when people are angry... maybe it's just the fact that I'm not allowed to be angry at home.

Oh gosh! I don't even know where I'm going with this story! I wonder... is that bad? Hmm... maybe I'll get some inspiration after I pump myself full of sugar and caffeine... or maybe I need to get drunk, that could possibly inspire me.

Ok! Ok! I'm soooo exited that I just have to tell all my wonderful readers! I'm a junior this year (high school)... and I absolutely refused to continue taking Physics with this bitch as my teacher. So, my mom (at the beginning of the year) allowed me to drop it, still leaving me with five, everyday, regular classes. Well, I wanted to be in AP Chemistry next year, but that requires Physics... it really pissed me off because I was going to waste my summer at some dumb college taking a stupid Physics there in order to get this class. Well... today was my lucky day. I talked to the head of the Science Department, and he said (being that he is also our Hon. Physics teacher) that he would recommend me for Honors Physics _and_ AP Chem next year... all I had to do was make sure it was okay with the Chem teacher and, of course, she loves me. So not only am I freeing up my summer, but I get to have the two coolest science teachers next year!

Alright, so I'm not done yet! This is a big bummer... I'm having my wisdom teeth removed on Valentine's Day... and five days later, I leave to spend the next three days singing at the Regional chorus, and then performing a concert only a week after the teeth have been removed. But, oh wait, that's not the best part. There are four of us going... my music teacher's daughter, a senior girl, myself and a senior guy. My music teacher, being that he lives near where the concert is being held, has decided that he is going to host all of us. How freaky is that going to be staying at your music teacher's house, especially when you don't like his daughter, you don't really talk to the other girl that's going to be there... and the boy... well... need I say more? Don't worry... I'll live... but only because my braces (yes... I'm a friggin' junior and I have braces, stop making fun of me!) come off after my mouth heals!

*sighs* I know just how much you love hearing about my life, but I'm really going to stop now and go upstairs to get some Mike & Ikes... one of the best candies in the world.

Don't get fat by eating too many chocolates... I know I certainly won't be eating them... or doing much else for that matter. I'll be too drugged up on pain killers that I probably... _probably_ won't be able to write around the 14th, but I love you all anyway!

Oh yeah... and reach... heh... read would be the world I was looking for...** Dark Angel by Camaro**, it is extremely well written, and deserving of everybody's praise.

~*OceanOfHell*~


	20. Ch 20 Reports

****

A Match Made in Heaven

__

Italics means thinking

r&r please!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from DBZ (damn shame, though)

Chapter 20 ~ Reports

Reassuring thoughts sent warmth throughout Chichi's shivering body. She did not know how long she had been in this cold cell. The half-frozen Saiyan did not even know where these happy thoughts were coming from, certainly she should not be thinking about being touched, warmed by the cute lug of a Saiyan that was on his way back from purging. No, she should not be thinking those kind of thoughts, not while she was locked in a cell filled with male Saiyans with crazed looks upon their faces. 

Each of the Saiyans had taken their turn coming up to her and sniffing her, like they were dogs and she was their fresh meat. Nothing she had ever felt before compared to the fear that she had of these disgusting creatures. Their hair was falling off in patches and their clothes and skin were covered with dried blood. 

A door slid open, revealing the King. "Dearest Chichi," he said, "these fiends in here will not hurt you, unless I tell them to, or you attempt to escape. You had better hope that your _friend_ reappears soon." The door slid shut behind him as he let out a deep cackle.

**********************

He was covered in sweat and pacing his own bedroom. Angered by the feelings that he felt, but being unable to see what was going on, Kakkarot punched the wall, leaving a large crack in it. He could not stand not knowing what was happening to his Chichi, but he knew that if she was hurt... somebody was going to pay. No matter who. He would _kill_ Vegeta if it took away her fear and her pain. He would do anything to protect her from the growing horror inside.

Kakkarot turned his head to the side. He could have sworn that he heard Vegeta's door open and close. _That's gotta mean that he let Bulma go... I'll go see if I can talk some sense into Vegeta. Maybe I should even tell him about what's going on with Chichi. He'll know what to do, I hope._

**********************

"Get the message to my son, now!" the King screamed angrily at the cowering Saiyan on the ship. The giant screen flicked off and the Saiyan breathed a sigh of relief. Not that the King would have been able to do anything to him through a screen, but when an angry Saiyan King yells, one jumps to his bidding. He hastily took the piece of paper in a shaking hand and hurried to the Prince's room. Unable to control himself, the knocking on the door sounded rather panicked.

**********************

At the sound of the knocking, Vegeta slowly pulled his hand out from underneath Bulma's shirt. Unconsciously, she let out a breath of air that she had been holding. Refusing to let go of her, Vegeta dragged her along, over to the door. He forced it open to reveal a somewhat nerdy looking Saiyan holding a piece of paper.

"What the fuck do you want?" the Prince growled.

The Saiyan gulped visibly. "Your H-Highness... the K...King ordered me to *gulp* give this to you," he said holding out the piece of paper while staring at the bleeding gash on Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta, with his free hand, ripped the paper out of his hands. When the other Saiyan did not move, he snarled, "Get the hell out of my sight!".

The door swished shut and Vegeta held up the letter to read it, not knowing that Bulma was able to read it.

    _I am not sure whether or not you know this, but your personal slave, Bulma, has disappeared. We have apprehended another slave, by the name of Chichi, and she is being held in the dungeons, awaiting a trial, or, more likely, her punishment. You are to report back and tell me about the purging and to tell me if you know where your slave is._

Her eyes blinked as they grew dry from staring. Bulma was astounded. She had never thought of the repercussions of running away, it just happened... and now she had put her best friend in danger.

Vegeta felt her body practically go limp in his arms as she clung to him, trying to steady herself. He could not comfort this soon-to-be hysterical woman, how could he offer her any comfort if he was just about to rip her head off? Gently releasing her, Vegeta watched as she scrambled to the bed, to curl up into the fetal position, exposing her bloody back. The movement as Vegeta made his way to the bathroom to dress his arm did not register as Bulma continued to stare at the sheets in front of her.

Bulma engulfed herself in a welcoming darkness by covering her eyes with her hands. Her body trembled, as if wracked with silent, but uncontrollable sobs. A gentle hand attempted to peel the shirt away from the dripping wound, but Bulma jumped up and away from the bed. Wild eyes jumped back and forth between the piece of paper, that had fallen to the floor, and the steaming towel in Vegeta's hand.

"What are you doing?" she breathed.

He dropped the towel on the bed. "I _was_ trying to clean that gash on your back," he snorted. "I'll just leave you the fuck alone to think about what's happening to your friend... and to report to my father." Vegeta stormed out of the room, his tail furiously swishing behind his back.

***AN - 

I'm really sorry for not updating in awhile... it's just that... well... there is no excuse, really, I just haven't been really creative recently. I need to indulge myself in some DBZ and then come back to write some more. Again, I'm really sorry!

**~*OceanOfHell*~**


End file.
